Spain's Letters to the World!
by Ayse-of-Hearts
Summary: The world's favorite boss is answering your letters! He loves to hear from his fellow nations and the like !
1. Cartas a todo el Mundo!

AN: I've always wanted to do this :3

I don't know where the SpUk came from, honestly.

-shifty eyes-

Disclaimer-Hetalia is not mine, neither is the idea or Skype.

* * *

><p>Spain sits at his computer one day, looking over some things. He wipes a few stringy strands of hair from his eyes, pasted to his forehead by sweat, because he'd been gardening earlier when his boss called him and asked him to look over a few documents he'd sent via email.<p>

So now here Spain sits clad in nothing but skimpy white t-shirt and cargo shorts, skimming through government documents in his business email, inside his _boring _house instead of being outside in the warm and glorious sunshine tending to his vegetable garden. The asparagus he planted a while ago was finally starting to grow but he needs to trim a few weeds around the plant, but the tomato plants are growing _perfectly._

For a while Spain's mind drifts off to his garden while he goes through his files, approving this and denying that, signing this and questioning that. He plows through the last of his work, saving his work and sending it back to his boss, then exits out of his business email and logs into his personal one.

"I've won a gift card to Wal-Mart again? That's nice….Haha, Prussia put up those pictures from last night! Let's see them…whoa, is France touching my-hey what's this?"

Those olive colored eyes navigate from the pictures of his Bad Touch Trio to a different email in his inbox. He opens his and quickly reads what it says.

"_Inglaterra _actually answered my question! Aww he seems so shy about it too, how cute~! I'll have to call him-wait, I'll do it right now!" He opens another window and logs into his Skype account, bouncing in his seat. England actually answered his question!

He searches his contacts to find that England is online and he video-calls the Brit, finding himself unsurprised when he's greeted with a few swear words.

"Damn it, you whiny git, sit still! I can't-" The blonde nation pauses to look at his computer screen, his head being the only thing in view. "Antonio? What the hell do _you_ want?"

The Spaniard can hear a discting voice in the background, whining about something. He can't decide whether to question the strange noise or ignore it. "Uh, what are you doing?"

England grunts and yanks something, causing a scream to pierce the air. "Fuck England, that hurt like a _bitch! _You could've _warned _me before you ripped it out!" That familiar voice sounds like America. But why was he..?

"Then deal with your own splinters next time and stop running to me when you get one." England huffs. Spain can hear America mocking England in the background and he watches the man flare up in anger. "WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME, AMERICA!"

The angered blonde turns back to the computer. "What do you want, Spain?"

"I got your message, Arthur. I can't believe you answered~!"

The blonde nation stutters and blushes, looking off to the side at something. "Belt up! It was no big deal, just common courtesy, is all."

Spain smiles at the other nation through his webcam, darkening the blush staining England's face. "Well, it was still nice, _amor."_

England's attention is caught by that last phrase. "…Love?"

Now it's Spain turn to blush. "I-I think I've got an idea!"

Both of them are grateful for the change of topic, England more so than Spain. "What's this great idea of yours?"

Spain opens a document editing program and starts typing something, much to the chagrin of England. The island nation sits impatiently and waits for the energetic nation to finish writing whatever he's got on his mind. He knows what would happen if he interrupts Spain's train of thought, so he keeps quiet and waits.

"There, all done!"

The island nation scoffs. "With what, may I ask?"

Spain flashes him the brightest smile England has ever seen on the nation. He doesn't know why the simple action causes an interruption in his heartbeat and a flutter in his chest, so he ignores it. "_Voy a escribir mis propias cartas al mundo!"_

"…What?"

"I'll write my own letters to the world, just like you _Inglaterra~! _Isn't that great?"

England stares at the Country of Passion for three minutes before his face makes contact with his palm.

"You'll hurt yourself if you keep doing that, Arthur~!"

* * *

><p>AN: It's just what Spain says, he's answering letters so send them in!<p> 


	2. France

AN: The letters, I love them~!

Disclaimer-I don't own Hetalia or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p>My dear Spain!<p>

Ohhonhonhon, so you've started writing letters too~? Now we can spread our love, passion, and if _Prussie_ writes in, awesome! How have you been? That party last night was something special, was it not? Ohhonhon, but you may be too drunk to remember it~ which is fine, too~ Also a good thing for me, unless you find out that I took advantage of you when you passed out. Mon dieu! I should not have said that. Oops! Ah, you are getting acquainted with Angleterre...in which case, tell him to shave his eyebrows and come make sweet amore with me. Ohhonhonhon! You can even join in too, if you want~

With lots of love and roses,

France

* * *

><p><em>Francia!<em>

Of course I started writing letters! I've seen some of the other nations doing it, so I wanted to do it too! I've been fine, how about you? I can't remember much of what happened last night, I just know that I woke up in Germany's bathtub (weird).

Took advantage of me? France, how could you? Not cool at all! I'm not talking to you for a week after I finish this letter!

Yeah, England and I are becoming…something, I just don't know what. I don't think he likes you that much for love making, _mi amigo._ But I think we all could have fun together~!

Not talking to you starting….NOW.

Love,

Spain


	3. Italy Romano

AN: Oh Romano, you tsundere you~

Disclaimer-I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Spain,<p>

So you're writing letters. Well, my idiot fratello is forcing me to write you a letter, even though I see you way to often. But I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to write...

THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID! WHY THE HELL DID I LET FELICIANO TALK ME INTO DOING THIS?

-Romano

* * *

><p>Lovi~,<p>

I'm so happy you're writing me! This is a good a way for a boss to get to know his henchmen better! Remember I used to call you that, my little henchman, and you'd turn as red as a tomato! You were so cute then~!

Oh! Tell Feli to call me soon!

And…why does America need your number? Is there something that you're not telling me, Lovi?

Love,

Spain


	4. Zurich

AN: Spain will get my heart racing

in some skin tight jeans,

he'll be my teenage dream tonight~

Disclaimer-Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p>Alright, Spanien, let's do this thing!<p>

I'm Zurich, Switzerland's richest canton.

How've you been? And no, I will not lend you money.

Kindly tell France to stop trying to molest my little sister Geneva.

Canton of Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zurich,<p>

That's not fair! I wasn't going to ask for money anyway! You take after Switzerland so much.*pouts*

I've been fine, thanks for asking! Wait, except for the fact France did something to me while I was passed out last night, but I'm okay! How about you?

I can't talk to France right now because I told him I'm not talking to him for a week, so ask England.

Love,

Spain


	5. Russia

AN: Let Spain put his hands on me

In those skin tight jeans

Be my teenage dream tonight~

Disclaimer- Y I NO OWN HETALIA?

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh dear Spain, you are writing letters too, da?<p>

Oh yes, I would love it if you would answer a question for me. I want to make friends, but I do not know how, can you help me?

Love,

The Russian Federation ^ J ^

* * *

><p>Dear Russia,<p>

Of course I'm writing letters! It's a wonderful way to get to know the nations of the world a lot better!

And about your question, be yourself-wait , no don't be yourself! I mean, be yourself _without_ the creepy aura and the pipe (that pipe is scary!) Just try to be the sweet and kind Russia that I know you can be!

That face at the end is so cute~!

Love,

Spain


	6. Luxumbourg

((AN: So I've got two kinds of pairings going on at once -Spamano and Romerica. Even though I don't like Spamano-_I'm in love with Romerica_- I'm about to have fun with it!))

Disclaimer- Challenge denied.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Spain,<p>

My name is the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg. I just wanted to ask you, why aren't you coming to drink anymore? Sure, Romano doesn't come, but I think I've had enough of Prussia's 'awesomeness' and France... Doing stuff that are not appropriate. Please come by!

Signed:The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg

P. S. Please send some of your tomatoes!

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Oh Boss is so sorry Luxembourg! I've been so busy lately, with the Running of the Bulls, Prussia and France…oh I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise! We can go out, just the two of us, to wherever you want!

Of course you can have some tomatoes! The harvest this year is _perfect~!_

Love,

Spain


	7. Ireland

AN: This one felt a little darker.

Disclaimer-No.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia dhuit Spain,<p>

If ye couldn't tell by the greeting I'm Ireland, well the republic. Do ye ever regret separating those brothers ye know? Personally it kind of reminds me of when caterpillar face took me biological twin brother North away from me when I became me own country. I grew up a pretty hard life ye know. Me mum was a warrior yet she was awesome she even taught me how to sever heads for 's true she really did that but hey many of we celts did. But hey just ask France about me if ye not too familiar. You have absolutely no idea how many times I saved his ass. I was even praised by King Louis the 14th. Heck the Irish brigade was even valued by Prussia. Just ask him I not be lying.

Sincerely,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

Hey there! It took me a minute to recognize the greeting but I know you now!

Do I regret separating those brothers? You mean the Italies? Well, sometimes but I was a different nation back then so I didn't care as much as I do now. I try not to think about it so much.

Love,

Spain


	8. America

AN: I swear

I always fall

For Spain's type

I just can't explain this shit at all~ (Jamie Foxx-Fall for Your Type)

Disclaimer-I do not own this, no I don't

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p>Yo Spain!<p>

It's the hero, America here! Bro, do you have South Italy's number 'cause I need it BAD.

I-it's not for personal reasons, just business, is all. We got to handle some trade...stuff. If not, can you just ask him for me? Thanks dude :D

Oh! And my boss wants to know if you and your boss can come over soon.

-United States of America

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

Of course it's you America, I knew that!

You need Lovi's number? You're a superpower, you should already have everyone's number. I'll ask him though, just in case.

Tell your boss that my boss will call him soon!

Love,

Spain


	9. England

AN: Spain stops my heart~!

I can't focus on anything

Spain stops my heart~

And it gets to beating back again~ (Melanie Fiona-You Stop My Heart)

Disclaimer-Nope

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p>To Spain,<p>

Look, I'm not writing this because I want to, dammit! It's just that, Romano's been at America's house too often these days, and I'm wondering if you know the reason why.

A-and it's not because I think they're dating and I want to protect my boy or anything!

France was staring at Romano funny earlier. I-I'm not telling you this because I'm w-worried or anything. Just thought I'll let you know.

-England

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

….My Lovi dating your America?

How cuuuuuute~!

As long as Alfred treats Lovi right, I approve~!

Hmmm, I'll have to deal with France then. I can't talk to him though after what he did to me last night!

You don't have to be so shy _Inglaterra,_ you can write me anytime!

Love,

Spain


	10. Italy Veneziano

AN: Who is Spain living for?

Is this his limit?

Can he endure some more?

Chances he's given? Question existing… (Rihanna-Question Existing)

Disclaimer- I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ciao big brother Spain~!,<p>

How are you~? I haven't seen you in a while~...but anyway, did you get the letter my fratello sent you~? *Giggles* When he wrote it his cheeks were all red and stuff~!

I just hope he doesn't try to kill me if he reads this...and Lovi likes you...I found 10 pictures of you in his closet when I was cleaning~...well bye~! *hugs*

-Feliciano

* * *

><p>Hola Feli~!<p>

I've been wonderful, how about you?

I did get the letter and I'm glad you made him write me! Lovi doesn't like talking to me that much. *pouts*

I like Lovi, too! He's my favorite henchman, you know. I've got pictures of him all over my house~!

*hugs back*

Love,

Spain


	11. Italy Romano 2 and Philippines

AN: I'm having too much fun answering these letters as Spain, seriously.

This time, won't Spain save me?

This time, won't Spain save me?

Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up (Nicki Minaj-Save Me)

Disclaimer-I'm giving up.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Spain,<strong>_

_**I'm not your henchman anymore, dammit! That was a long time ago! (AND I WAS NOT FUCKING CUTE!)**_

_**Why the hell do you want fratello to call you? What do you need to talk to him about?**_

_**...America? I... I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I give that hamburger bastard my number?**_

_**Speaking of America, that idiot actually produced something worthwile... He made a tomato tree. That can grow one thousand tomatoes at once.**_

_**...D-do you want to go see it with me?**_

_**-Romano**_

* * *

><p>Dear Lovi,<p>

You were so adorable then! I bet you turned as red as a tomato when you wrote that like you always do when you get mad~!

Don't worry about why I want Italy to call me; that's between me and him. Don't be so nosy!

I don't know why America wants your number, but just give it to him; and don't be so mean to him! I know he's an obnoxious jerk and all, but try to be a good little henchman, okay?

A tomato tree that grows a thousand tomatoes? Of course I'll go with you Lovi~! It'll be the good old days again, boss and henchman like we used to be~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Papa,<strong>_

_**Kamusta! This is Maria, the Philippines, writing. It's been a while since we last chatted so I decided to drop a letter to say hi X3**_

_**So, how are you and Kuya Lovi doing? I heard that many nations in Europe were getting sick lately... Please take care of yourself, Papa.**_

_**Well... I have more paperwork to do so I'll write more later :)**_

_**Your hija,**_

_**Maria Isabella Cariedo dela Cruz**_

_**The Philippines**_

_**P.S. I sent you some mangoes~ Hope you like them :3**_

* * *

><p>Philippines, mi hija~!<p>

Lovi and I are fine, thanks for asking! Aww that's so sweet, you worrying about me. Don't worry, your padre's doing fine! How about you, are you okay? No one's bothering you, are they?

I got the mangoes by the way and I love them! Thank you!

Love,

Spain


	12. Sicily and New Mexico

AN: Spain would shut it down, down down

Spain would shut it down, down down

He'd be the baddest nation 'round, 'round', 'round

And they know this, they know this (Drake-Shut It Down)

Disclaimer- I no own.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ciao Spagna!<em>**

**_It's me, Sicily. You know Angelica. Don't tell me you forgot! *sniff* I hope you didn't forget. _**

**_Anyway, how are you? It's been forever since we talked. We have to get together soon. Maybe for some gelato~!_**

**_amore,_**

**_Angelica Vargas (Sicily)_**

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Of course I remember you! I could never forget any of my Italians! Boss is good at remembering!

Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking! How are you? I hope you're doing fine. We should get together indeed, I can't believe I'm losing touch with everyone I know! It makes me sad :(

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola mi papa!<em>**

**_How are you? It's been long time sense I've seen you. Is Romano doin good? _**

**_I heard you're with England, is that true? But I aint tellin where I got that from._**

**_New Mexico_**

**_Max C. Jones_**

**_Ps: Little sister Arizona says hello_**

**_Pps: Sorry if I come across as creepy, I don mean it._**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Hola! Lovi and I have been fine, how about you?

Y-you heard _what_? *blushes* Well _Inglaterra _and I are….um, really good f-friends now! Yep, we're just _friends_, I think…haha! *blushes deeply*

You _will_ tell Papa where you heard it from! I'll even give you tomatoes~

And tell Arizona that Papa said hello~!

Love,

Spain


	13. Rome and Zurich 2

AN: Seduction, seduce

Ain't nobody who's as good as what Spain do (Eminem-Seduction)

Disclaimer-Aint nobody who owns Hetalia except Himaruya~

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain<strong>_

_**I'm proud to be like my vati.**_

_**Agh , that damn frog...Well, at least you're alive, be glad it wasn't Russia**_

_**Alright...**_

_**Zurich**_

* * *

><p>Dear Zurich,<p>

I'm glad it wasn't Russia either. I don't want to become one with him anytime soon!

It's nice to look up to someone and to have someone who looks up to you.

*looks at a picture of all his former colonies*

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Signore Spagna,<strong>_

_**Ciao~ Papa told me not to write to you, but I'm not too good at listening to him, heheh!~**_

_**Anyways, I was wondering if Madrid was alright? The last I saw her, she was really, REALLY sick, and she hasn't responded to the letter I sent her two months ago, but she's usually really good about that. Unless she's having another one of her crazy lapses...**_

_**Maybe... maybe...**_

_**OH, NO, her dog finally ate her! I ALWAYS KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!**_

_**Flipped,**_

_**Arianna Vargas (Rome)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Rome,<p>

I'm so glad to hear from you!

Madrid? Hmmm, she hasn't talked to me in a few days so maybe…..

SHE GOT EATEN BY HER DOG? OH NOES? D: I'VE GOT TO SAVE HER!

Love,

Spain


	14. England 2 and Philippines 2

AN: Spain should stay

Another night with me

A one-night stand

Is all I need, just you and me (Keri Hilson/Chris Brown-One Night Stand)

Disclaimer-If only I did

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S CUTE SO NONCHALANTLY? I say we stop this..affair before America and South Italy gets together. Or rather, do you think they're in a...relationship? In any case I don't approve. Romano is a bad influence.**_

__**England**__

* * *

><em><em>

Dear England,

Because it really _is_ cute, England~! Lovi really seems to like America a lot! Sure he's an obnoxious jerk but he's the sweetest thing and he makes Lovi happy~!

I wouldn't mind it if they were in a relationship but my Lovi isn't a bad influence! He's rough on the outside, but he's sweet on the inside; just like you!

Speaking of you, one of Alfred's states asked me if you and I were….um…together *blushes* but I told him that we were friends! *blushes darker*

I _will _find out where he heard that from….

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Papa,<strong>_

_**That's good to hear :D A couple of months ago, I remember reading something about an E coli(?) virus at your place and lately everyone's economy seem to be down...**_

_**Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm just a little tired from work since it's typhoon season again but don't worry this is nothing I can't handle! XD**_

_**Well, my boss and China's boss haven't been getting along very well but me and Kuya Yao still talk occasionally. Young Soo has been visiting me a lot lately and has been asking for help with English. Oh, don't worry about it~ I have my broomstick and/or that wok China gave me in case he tries anything. :)**_

_**By any chance, do you know if Kuya Alfred found his Ipad charger yet? He keeps calling and asking if he left it at my place or any of my neighbor's. *sigh* It's not that I mind looking for it, it's just he keeps on calling me at 2 in the morning! D: I like my sleep time (especially so since my boss got rid of my siesta time TT^TT) so I hate when it gets interrupted.**_

_**Yay~! I'm glad you like them X3 This time I sent coconut pie.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Maria**_

_**The Philippines**_

* * *

><p>Dear, Philippines,<p>

The thing was bad but we've got everything under control mostly now. And everyone's got the sniffles now! But don't worry, Papa will try his best not to get too sick!

Typhoon season? Oh no! Stay safe hija!

Ah, I see. My boss and America's boss haven't been nice to each other that much lately but they're trying to become friends again!

Korea's been visiting you? I'm glad that China gave you a wok but Papa won't let anything happen to any of his babies! I'll keep South Korea in line….

Ipad charger? He's been asking me about that lately, too. I'll tell him to ask Lovi about it because Lovi's been spending a lot of time over Alfred's house lately~! Papa will let him know not to call you at certain times. No siesta time? That's _horrible!_ D:

Coconut pie! I haven't had this in so _long~!_ Gracias, hija~! I'll send you some tomatoes for being so sweet~!

Love,

Spain


	15. New Mexico 2 and Minnesota

AN: One hand in the air

Cause Spain don't really care

Two hands in the air

Cause Spain don't really care (So Appalled-Kanye West)

Disclaimer-Own this, I do not.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola,<em>**

**_Im doin good. Jist keep'n Tex outta my house. _**

**_Aww. Just friends? Thats not fun. _**

**_I heard it from Tex who heard it from Mississipi who heard it from D.C who heard it from America._**

**_Max C. Jones_**

**_Ps: kay~_**

**_Pps: Can I have some of your tomatoes? I like yours better than the ones Dad (America) makes. Please?_**

Dear New Mexico,

Are you and Texas not getting along?

As for England and I…it's a confusing story *blushes* but Papa will figure it out!

I'm glad you decided to tell me who you heard it from because Papa would have found out one way or another….

Of course you can have some tomatoes! Papa would never refuse one of his babies anything~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Spain,<em>**

**_GREETINGS FROM THE LAND OF A THOUSAND LAKES!_**

**_So, Spain I have to ask you this; where did youget the name: Bad Touch Trio from? How's Lovino by the way? Oh! And I love you and your country it's beautiful! (From the pictures I've seen I never left America)_**

**_-Love_**

**_Minnesota~_**

**_p.s. Tell Lovino I said Hi!_**

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Minnesota,

Bad Touch Trio? Hmmm, now that I think about it, I don't know! We've never figured it out but I was talking with Austria one day and he told me his take on the name:

Bad- Prussia

Touch- France

Trio- Me

Lovi's good, by the way. I'll tell him you said hello~!

Oh I love you too~! Thank you for the sweet compliments on my country! You can come and visit anytime, I'll even show you around! I think America would let you come over here.

Love,

Spain


	16. California and Atlantis

AN: -insert relaxing jazz instrumental here- _(Art of Noise-Moments in Love)_

Disclaimer- No.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's up dude?<strong>_

_**California here! I always wondered what it was like in Spain! Can you tell me! Have you ever wanted to visit our great beaches? How about Hollywood? Los Angeles? San Fransisco? Sacramento? See ya!**_

_**-California**_

* * *

><p>Dear California,<p>

Actually, I _have _wanted to visit you for some time now. The beaches and sunshine look so beautiful, just like here in Spain! The sunsets here are _gorgeous~_!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Spain, <strong>_

_**If you could please tell Romano to stop hitting me every time I'm with Feliciano, that would be great. And tell him to stop saying I remind him of Germany; I resent that. -**_

_**From,**_

_** Atlantis**_

* * *

><p>Dear Atlantis,<p>

Lovi keeps bothering you? I'll deal with him then. He might be mad at me but he's always mad at me.

I'll tell him to stop bothering Germany too.

Love,

Spain


	17. England and Italy Romano 3

AN: Spain goin' in, he goin' in,

And then he's gonna go hard, he's gonna go hard,

(I'm Goin' In-Drake, Lil Wayne and Young Jeezy)

Also, **amerique**, you are an awesome England. This is too much fun, seriously~!

Disclaimer-Be glad I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**T-together? W-wha-h-how? A-and I know s-someone who likes you already. S-so w-we can't be t-together. NOT THAT I WANT TO DAMNIT!**_

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

You know, ummm *blushes* _together_….as lovers.

Someone who likes me? The only person people keep asking me about is you~!

I mean, not that I mind that it's you, _Inglaterra _*blushes deeper*

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Spain,<em>**

**_Wait, since when have you been writing letters to my brother?... WHY THE FUCK WAS HE IN MY ROOM? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSSED TO KNOW ABOUT THOSE PICTURES, DAMMIT!_**

**_And... You and England seem to think that I'm... dating America... And I'm just going to say this once..._**

**_I'm not dating America. I don't even like him. My boss is forcing me to spend more time with him so Italy as a whole gets the benefits of America as an ally. I don't like him like that. Besides, there's someone I think that hamburger bastard likes._**

**_It might be Russia. Just saying. (If either of them ask, I said nothing. I don't that creepy-ass Russian coming after me.)_**

**_So, when do you want to go to the tomato tree?_**

**_Also, tell Feli that I'm going to kill him and that potato bastard for going in my room._**

**_-Romano_**

* * *

><p>Dear Lovi,<p>

Aww you're no fun Lovi!

There are just rumors floating around about you and America, you know, since you two are trying to improve relations between your nations.

Haha, that rhymed! I'm so creative~!

It's not like I daydream about you and America together because I think you two would be the _cutest_ couple _ever_, from the way you two act now~! Not to mention that you two would have the cutest babies _ever~! _They'd have chubby little cheeks I could pinch _forever _and they'd love tomatoes like you and run around wanting to be superheroes like America and they'd be my grandbabies and come over my house all the time and I could train them in being good henchmen like their papa Romano and we'd all be _una gran familia feliz~!_

Haha, nope I don't do that at all *sweat drop*

We can go this weekend, if you're free. My boss gave me some time off~!

And when are you going to make me _un abuelo?_

You leave Feli alone, Lovi! And Germany too, I'm tired of hearing Prussia complaining about how Germany needs to stand up to you.

**Leave. Him. Alone.**

Love,

Spain


	18. Sicily and Italy Veneziano 2

AN: Spain's an alien,

His touch so foreign

It's supernatural, extraterrestrial~ (Katy Perry-E.T.)

Disclaimer- Nyet., I do not own.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciao Spagna~!<strong>_

_**Bene! People sometimes forget me. T-T It's a little sad...I'm doing fine here. Si, we should. I'm telling you, we have some of the best gelato here!**_

_**amore,**_

_**Angelica**_

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Aww don't be sad, Boss remembers you perfectly!

Well, I'm going to see a tomato tree with Lovi this weekend. Aemrica made a tomato tree that can grow a thousand tomatoes on it. Isn't that amazing? A thousand tomatoes!

You're more than welcome to come or if you can't make it, I could probably visit you sometime next week! Boss makes time for his friends!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Big Brother Spain,<strong>_

_**Ve~! Ciao~! Did fratello send you another letter~? I hope he didn't get mad at me for telling where his secret pictures of you~...at least I didnt tell you that he has a diary and he has doodles of you and him in it~...*Eyes go wide and covers my mouth* V-ve~! I-I didn't mean to...*Runs away screaming* Lovino's gonna kill me!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Feli,<p>

Lovi did send me another letter! How did you know?

Lovi's not gonna kill you, I'll make sure of it!

Love,

Spain


	19. Luxembourg 2 and Texas

AN: Spain gives me butterflies, inside tonight (Michael Jackson-Butterflies)

Disclaimer-Mission FAILED.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Spain,<strong>_

_**Thanks so much! Maybe next week? Yes, Prussia wants you to come EXACTLY next week or you won't be able to be showered with his awesomeness. France says that he is going to be away with Canada and Romano is out with America so they can't come! Anyway, see you then!**_

_**Signed:**_

_**The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**_

_**P.S. When you come we'll figure out some time to hang without France and Prussia. **_

_**P.P.S. The tomatoes were AWESOMER than PRUSSIA! Danke!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Next week? Okay I should be able to make it, depending on what day. I'm supposed to be hanging out with Sicily next week, but I'll make it!

Gracias! I can send you some more tomatoes if you like, I've got random crates in my office that my boss wants me to get rid of!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola Papa,<strong>_

_**Dammit.. why did I get forced to writing you of all people.. Anyway, hi. It's me- Texas. Your used to be colony. Remember?**_

_**So how have you been? Hope it ain't as hot as it is up there as it is down here. ****_

_**Write back soon,**_

_**Walker Jones**_

_**Texas**_

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Hi there~!

I remember you Texas….I sure do. You just don't talk to me anymore.

I've been fine, well I've been writing these letters to the nations of the world and I've had fun doing it so far! How are you? Hopefully America's treating you right.

Though, New Mexico told me that you've been trying to get into his backyard? Tell Papa why you keep jumping his fence.

Love,

Spain


	20. Koenigsberg and New Mexico 3

AN: Spain just say yes!

Just say there's nothing holding you back~!

It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind

Only love~ (Snow Patrol-Just Say Yes)

Disclaimer-I'll take 'Hetalia isn't mine' for 200, Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo, Tio Spain,<strong>_

_**It's me, Koenigsberg!**_

_** How ya doin'? How's my BFF Madrid? And Florida?**_

_**Gotta go; Salzburg's bothering the hell outta Onkel Germany AGAIN XP I've gotta teach that dummkopf a lesson.**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg**_

* * *

><p>Dear Koenigsberg,<p>

_Hola, mi sobrina favorita!_

I'm doing fine, just writing letters to the world. Madrid's okay, she's been sick lately but it's nothing serious. I haven't talked to Florida in a while, I hope she's okay….

Yes, write your _tio_ anytime! He'll be happy to answer!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola,<strong>_

_**Weell...We are, but he thinks he can get into my house by jumping the fence Mexico style and walk in unannounced. Lets just say he doesn't get too far. My dogs get him as soon as he crosses the fence. **_

_**Yes, Papa figures everything out. At one point or another. Probably.**_

_**What are you planning Papa? As your child I know when you're up to something.**_

_**Yay. Gracias mi papa.**_

_**Max C. Jones**_

* * *

><p><p>

Dear New Mexico,

You two need to get along, my babies have no reason to fight!

England and I…haha, let's not talk about that now. Papa's still _figuring_ things out.

I'm not planning anything, _niño, _just know that your papa knows how to get information when he needs to….

De nada, _niño_~!

Love,

Spain


	21. Cambridge and Atlantis 2

AN: Angel in disguise Spain was

I see how I fell for him~ (Brandy-Angel in Disguise)

Disclaimer- Be glad I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiii Spain!<em>**

**_It's me, Cambridge!_**

**_..City of England? Never shuts up? Hits people with rubber bands? That one!_**

**_I was just wonderin' how you were, 'cause I'm always so busy and my workload is always the size of a bloody mountain. I never get to see anyone!_**

**_..Although that may have something to do with me always leaving work until the last minute..._**

**_Grace Kirkland, AKA Cambridge_**

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Cambridge,

Hello there! I know who you are, I've been spending more time with England lately, so he's told me all about you!

I'm fine, thanks for asking! Your father's been getting on my nerves because he won't-never mind that! I'm fine, how are you?

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**I don't mind if he yells or he's annoying, he just hits me.**_

_**It's not a painful hit, just the kind that kind of takes you off guard.**_

_**Oh, don't worry, I think he really likes you but he's just too- what's the word?- "Tsundere" to say it.**_

_**I don't mind if he bothers Germany. Just tell him to stop saying I remind him of Germany. That guy is just a stick in the mud!**_

_**From,**_

__**Atlantis**__

* * *

><em><em>

Dear Atlantis,

Okay, I'll make sure Lovi stops hitting you.

And it's not nice to talk about people, even _if _it's true!

Love,

Spain


	22. Nation Paparazzi order

AN: Spain would strip for a box of tomatoes.

Disclaimer- This makes no sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To: OATMTO,<strong>

**Greetings, I hope you are well. I have e-mailed you concerning your order of pictures of FRYBLVR. I am afraid that you any have to wait slightly longer for the exact positions that you want, however, I do assure you that I will be able to get them.**

**Also, on your request to know what is really going on between BGRHRO and BSRDCGI, I have sent you a review on what has happened between them last night. But to be blunt, nothing really happened.**

**The pictures you requested of BSRDCHI are done. I shall send them to you once I have received payment of one voice recording of the script. Is there anything else you would like to add to your order?**

**Please allow me to remind you that this business, via contract is completely anonymous and that the NTNPPRZ does not take any responsibility on what happens after the trade has been done. Should any of the points be broken, this contact is immediately void. Please also note that because you have signed this contact, the NTNPPRZ has full rights to use your image for the other customers.**

**Thank you for your time**

**The Nation Paparazzi (NTNPPRZ)**

* * *

><p>Nation Paparazzi..? Ah, I see what you did there ;)<p>

Aww I've been waiting for those pictures of FRYBLVR for a while now, but I guess a little bit longer won't hurt.

I had a feeling that they didn't do anything, but England thought that they were doing something, so that's why I asked. At the moment, I can't think of anything else to add, so that should be all.

Gracias~!


	23. Russia 2 and Indiana

AN: Don't believe the lies/look him in the eyes

Please don't be scared of Spain, please don't be scared of Spain (Drake-Fear)

Disclaimer- This fiction isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dearest Spain,<strong>_

_**I would like to thank you for advice but sadly, I do not think it is working. I have stopped using my pipe like you told me to, and I just smile sweetly but some nations are still afraid of me. What could be the problem? **_

_**If Belarus questions you, we never communicated.**_

_**The Russian Federation ^ J ^;**_

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Russia,

You stopped using the pipe? That's great!

Some nations might be afraid of you _because_ you smile all the time. Try being friendly, like saying hello! You don't have to have full conversations, just be polite and nice. If you have any more questions, feel free to write me~!

I love those little faces; they're so cute~!

Wait. Belarus checks who you talk to?

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hallo Mr. Spain,<em>**

**_It's odd; I never thought I would be writing you. Yet, here I am~! It is mostly because of my getting closer to Texas. Otherwise, I would most likely ignore you until big brother Francis tries to bring you and Prussia over to torture me with more dance lessons that I do not need. Please don't come over. I really don't need any more dance lessons. I swear. And if you happen to come anyway; Please don't invite the Italies!_**

**_Er, since I don't leave my home much… is Kentucky right? Is Mr. Romano spending more time with Dad? I don't much mind Mr. Romano as much as his brother… the happy ones always have the darkest secrets. A-anyway! I hope you are well! _**

**_Dans la bonté,_**

**_Sofia Jones-Bonnefoy_**

**_Indiana_**

****_PS: Yes I still speak in French sometimes even though it's been years since I was actually owned by Big brother. I speak German too, though not as much. Just while greeting someone._****

* * *

><strong><strong>

Dear Indiana,

Aww, but I thought you liked the dance lessons. Okay, Boss won't come over and teach you anymore :(

I don't know about Prussia though.

Si, it's true. Lovi _is_ spending more time with America, for political reasons though. Prussia keeps saying that they're having sex but last time I heard, America's a virgin.

Hmmm, Boss will have to investigate!

Love,

Spain


	24. England and Italy Romano 4

AN: It's unfortunate/that you didn't believe in Spain (Trey Songz-Unfortunate)

Spain loves his tsunderes but Romano, why you so mean to _España_?

Disclaimer-THIS IS MADNESS!

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain,<em>**

**_...You are one fucked up bastard. If you really want some happy family, go bother Puerto Rico or Cuba or one of your dozens of former colonies, idiot. (AND I'M NOT MAKING YOU A GRANDFATHER! YOU AREN'T MY PAPA, BASTARD!)_**

**_Well, that's Prussia's problem. It's not my fault his brother is such a moron when it comes to my idiot fratello. And Feli's my little brother. I can bother him all I want. It's his fault for always taking about that damn "hug therapy" thing. (IT DOESN'T WORK.)_**

**_I know to leave him alone, you bastard. Just don't tell him I said anything._**

****_Romano_****

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

You don't have to be so mean to me all the time, Lovino.

Majority of my former colonies don't like me that much anymore, and some ignore me altogether. I raised you and I see you as _mi hijo_, that's why I said that.

You can go see the tree by yourself.

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain,<em>**

**_L-LOVERS? (strangled breathing). THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN DAMNIT! Y-you, I don't get you. Didn't I b-beat you up with Blackbeard all those years ago? N-now, though, I- I don't mind you so m-much. M-Maybe this could work out. (mumbles). (then blushes) NOT! I-I mean, this could work out, NOT!_**

**_And are you blind or don't you know that Italy Romano has a crush on you? I thought it wasn't true when him and America are getting along well, but I see that he still likes you. _**

**_A-Anyway, this is embarrassing. I'm not writing a letter for your sake! I'm not thinking that you might be l-lonely or something... Damnit all, I don't care anymore..._**

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Sí, you did but that's in the past now! We're far from what we used to be; even though some things are hard to forget.

South Italy liking me? He's my little henchman, like _mi niño, _he can't like me like that.

Ummm, yeah, we could work if we try, you never know _Inglaterra._ *blushes*

Awww, you're so sweet~! I _do _feel lonely sometimes though, Arthur but I think that you're more lonely than I am. But it's okay, I'm here for you. We can be lonely together~!

Love,

Spain


	25. Luxembourg 3 and Texas 2

AN: Oh Texas...

Disclaimer-Not mines.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spanien<strong>__**,**_

_**Okay! Thanks! Oh! And thanks for sending a letter to me too! ^-^**_

_**And yes. I would love some more Tomaten! **_

_**Signed:**_

_**Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg**_-

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

You're welcome!

Of course I'll send you some more tomatoes, I've got a few crates sitting in my office.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Spain,<strong>_

_**Hola?**_

_**Si. I don' treats me like an actual person. Not just like land.**_

_**I have my reasons. And even if I was to tell someone, you'd be last on my list.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

It's not nice to be rude to your elders, _child._

Haha, you are a funny one, _niño_. Your 'reasons' must not be so important if you won't tell _España_. *creepy smile*

Love,

Spain


	26. Mexico and America 2

AN: Little!OC Mexico must have been so cute~!

Disclaimer-You don't want me to.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain, <strong>_

_**hey can you tell America to stop being so paranoid with his borders? It's kinda bothering me... **_

_**How's your lands? Hopefully a lot better then hear. *sigh* I sometimes miss the times I was little.**_

_**How's romano? You two need to come over sometime for lunch I swear we dont talk as much! **_

_**Yours,**_

_**Santiago Triana Santianez Romero de la Crux**_

_**(Mexico) **_

_**AKA Chewy~**_

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Mexico,

Hola~!

England's been telling me about how America's been freaking out over the border you two share; don't worry though _niña, _I'll straighten him out.

My lands are somewhat fine, I've been healthy at least!

I miss when you were little, you were so cute~! And we do need to hang out, really! I was going to see a tomato tree with Lovino this weekend, but he's being too rude so I'm free this weekend (hopefully)!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain,<em>**

**_I know, I know! But my phone kinda...exploded when I was over Canada's house last week and now I've got like, half the world's numbers saved in my new phone._**

**_So yeah, I need your number too._**

**_Oh yeah and another question: Are you and England fuck buddies now? 'Cause from what I've heard, you guys are getting pretty close._**

**_Peace,_**

**_United States of America_**

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

Your phone…exploded? I've never heard of that before!

I'll give you my number once I can find _my_ cell phone; I don't know my own number by heart~! ^.^;

E-England and I fuck buddies…? Who told you _that_?

Oh! And you and I need to talk about your border with Mexico.

Love,

Spain


	27. Minnesota and Cambridge 2

AN: Cambridge, don't picture dirty things!

Disclaimer- America ate this disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Spain,<em>**

**_Awesome thanks for telling me_**

**_America would let me come over yes, but the thing is: I. Don't have a passport, and due to the economy at home I might not be able to aford one._**

**_But If I do visit your country: do you have any recomendations on sights or food? _**

**_Love,_**

**_Minnesota (Or Felicia)_**

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Aww, that's too bad. My boss doesn't mind it if I leave my country to go and visit other countries; as long as I don't ruin political ties I'm fine.

Hmmm, recommendations? Oh! We could go visit the Canary Islands. Oh, and my national parks are simply breathtaking~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Spain,<em>**

**_He's been talking to you about me? He hasn't been saying anything bad, right? Actually, forget that, I know he will have been. _**

**_He won't what? He won't...oh god. I'm just going to go over to America's, play a few video games, just gonna..stay as far away from England and you as possible..._**

**_I was fine, but now I need to invent brain bleach. _**

**_Ignoring my work yet again,_**

**_Grace Kirkland, AKA Cambridge_**

* * *

><p>Dear Cambridge,<p>

He hasn't been saying too many bad things, just that he wished you did your work on time. He hates waiting on you to turn in paperwork.

Haha, it's nothing really! I just…don't understand your father sometimes.

Don't picture bad things!

Love,

Spain


	28. Rome 2 and Costa Rica

AN: Spain is sorry, Costa Rica~!

Disclaimer-You wish I did

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Signore Spagna,<strong>_

_**Ah, glad to make you glad! ...If that makes any sense...**_

_**Madrid hasn't talked to YOU? Now I'm really worried...**_

_**I HOPE HE DIDN'T. I MEAN, SHE WOULD BE SO LONELY IN A DOG'S BELLY. D=**_

_**Panic,**_

_**Arianna Vargas (Rome)**_

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Rome,

Madrid hasn't talked to me in a while, I think she's still a little sick but Boss will figure out what's troubling his baby!

Hopefully her _perro_ didn't eat her!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Antonio :|,<em>**

**_Hola, I'm Costa Rica... Remember me?...No?... The poor kid you ''conquest and colonizated'' back in the 1500s when you first arrived to Central America? Still not remember me...? -.- Eso pensé, idiota! ._**

**_Why is everybody sooo in love with your ''cuteness and kindnes''? Ō-ō where was your cute and kind side when you stole my gold and my jade? D: if people could now you how i do... You violent jerk! Y~Y Oh~ but sure you had a good time here, hu? ALMOST ALL MY PEOPLE IS HALF SPANISH! T.T you fade my culture ... Now I'm like a tiny version of you ;-; ... you forgot about me Antonio! Why? T~T I'm practically your creation xD... Send me some love now that you apparently vanished your old pirate ways!..._**

**_Love(?),_**

**_JoseMaría Fernández_**

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Costa Rica,

That was the past, I've changed my ways, really!

I'm sorry for forgetting about you and I know you hate me but I care still, I do~!

I love you.

Love,

Spain


	29. Koenigsberg 2 and Atlantis 3

AN: Spain's favorite niece, who's name he has trouble spelling~!

Disclaimer- Seriously, it's not mine

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo, Tio Spain,<strong>_

_**Aw, poor Madrid :( I hope she gets better soon. I'm glad you're doing fine. Yeah, I haven't heard from Florida lately; i usually receive info about her from New York.**_

_**Oh, I kicked Salzburg's butt! :D Now he won't be bothering Onkel Germany anytime soon, kesesesesesesesesese!**_

_**By the way, Russia tried breaking into my house again, to harass me and Vati. Luckily Onkel Germany and his dogs were there, so Russia knew to back off.**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg**_

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Koenigsberg,

Hopefully Madrid does get better; everyone is worried about her.

That's _mi sobrina~!_ Teach Salzburg not to mess with people!

Russia tried to break into your house? I told him that is _not_ the way to make friends! Good thing Germany was there or _tio _would have had to deal with him himself~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Thank you. I'm not really angry, I'd just like to try and get to know him better without him being violent.**_

_**Which to you mean, Germany or Romano? Either way, I guess you're right, but what if you're saying good things?**_

_**From,**_

_**Atlantis**_

_**P.S. Sending some mead with this letter. Tell me if you like it, I'll see if I can package enough for you to share with Prussia and France next time.**_

_**P.P.S. Strange question- Do you know how to deal with Feliciano when he gets... er, wild? Not so violent as his brother, but breaking things? Ever since the cast of Jersey Shore came to his country, he's been acting rather rambunctious and he just dropped an entire jar of tomato sauce on my kitchen floor.**_

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Atlantis,

That's okay.

Mead? I can't remember the last time I had this, gracias Atlantis~!

As for Feli, hmmm, try playing an acoustic guitar. That's what I do when he gets all crazy. Although I don't blame him…

Love,

Spain


	30. Madagascar and Philippines 3

AN: I've been doing this for too long. I'm talking in third-person now. And don't worry **solitarycloud**, school's been keeping me busy too. :/

Disclaimer- She doesn't own!

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manao ahoana e Spain<strong>_

_**I'm Madagascar And well the reason I'm writing is to thank you for the year you gave my wish you would have taken over my country than France. I know your friends with him but he's a giant jerk to me since my revolt against beign a proverty of his. Plus I blame him for Seychelles being taken over by England.. I'll stop ranting now but still if he ever writes I'm sending him right back to you. Veloma for now.**_

_**Sincerly The Republic of Madagaskar**_

* * *

><p>Dear Madagascar,<p>

Francia is a jerk sometimes, but he's sweet at heart! And Seychelles is such a nice girl, at least she didn't develop England's sense of taste. *shudders*

I'm glad I made you happy that year~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Papa,<strong>_

_**Lo siento... Sorry it took me so long to reply, my work has been keeping me busy lately...**_

_**Don't worry about it, Papa! I have typhoons every year so I'm pretty used to it XD**_

_**Young Soo's not that bad, I guess... He always gives me free dramas and he stopped trying to grope me after I hit him with my broomstick. I do feel kinda bad for him, during our Asian meeting Vietnam hit him with her rice paddle thingy because he tried to grope Thailand... That must have hurt a lot... D:**_

_**Hopefully, he finds it soon (if not he'll probably have a mob of angry Asian nations attacking him soon...) Huh? Why is kuya Lovi staying over at Kuya Alfred's house?**_

_**I don't like no siestas either but my boss says I have to work harder to keep up with my other Asian neighbors so he banned siestas on weekdays :(**_

_**Yay! Your tomatoes are the best! I'll send some bananas as thanks X3**_

_**With love.**_

_**Maria**_

_**The Philippines**_

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Oh it's okay, Papa's been busy lately too so he hasn't been replying as quickly as he wanted to.

As long as you can handle yourself _hija,_ Papa won't worry (as much).

Good job! Show him that can't fell up everything he touches!

Lovi's getting to know Alfred more to strengthen their political ties but Prussia says that they're having sex.

Gracias _hija_.

Love,

Spain


	31. Nation Paparazzi order 2

AN: Can a sista get a Prussia in this bitch?

Shoutout to **ForeverHalfa**! Your reviews are WIN.

Disclaimer- Oh, French Revolution…

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OATMTO,<strong>

**I am sorry, but I do not understand you? What have I done?**

**I apologise for making you wait. To thank you for your patience for the inconvenience, I will gladly do you a simple service at a cut price. I do pictures, videos, recordings, specialized writings and doujinshis. I even do picture arranging to make your requests, although you stated for your order to be all natural. I also keep tabs on people that you wish to, but I am sure you know that already. Is there anything you would like?**

**I forgot to ask this of you in the previous message, but as you know, I am the Nation Paparazzi and there have been some requests for me to use explicit material of you. I would like to ask for your permission to do so. If you do agree, you will also be allowed to request for explicit material of other countries if you wish. Of course, all this as anonymous under the contract that I have sent with this email. I have also included a small teaser of explicit material of FRYBLVR so you can know the gains and what you will be agreeing to.**

**Of course, all the details are in the contract, such the anonymity that must be strictly adhered to and other such details. I hope you will give me a pleasant answer.**

**Thank you for your time**

**NTNPPRZ**

* * *

><p>'I saw what you did there' is a figure of speech I picked up from America, so you didn't do anything wrong!<p>

Now that I've thought about it, I would like a few of those specialized writings of BGRHRO/BSRDCGI, but nothing too racy. I'd also like some specialized writings of FRYBLVR/OATMTO, along with a doujinshi; but make it sweet and cute, _por favor_~!

Explicit material of me? Oh I wish I knew who it is but I don't want-

*stares at explicit material of FRYBLVR*

Go ahead and give whoever wants it some explicit material of me.

Crap, my nose is bleeding!


	32. New Mexico 4, Belarus and Indiana 2

AN: Belarus, why so scary?

**ForeverHalfa**- Shouting you out again.

Disclaimer- This not be mines.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola,<em>**

**_Papa, if your brother did that then you would get guard dogs too. Trust me. I love him, but he does not give me space. At all. Think of and Mrs. Belarus...Kinda. Ya' know what, never mind._**

**_Alright. But tell my if anything is goi'n on._**

**_Max C. Jones_**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

That was a bad example, _hijo. _

Sometimes though, I do have to kick France out of my house because he likes to come in at random times when I'm not expecting him and he catches me in compromising positions!

Of course I'll let you know if anything is going on. It's so sweet how you worry about your papa~!

Oh! I almost forgot! England invited me over his house this Saturday for dinner! Isn't that so cute? He was shy when he asked but I know he's just lonely, just like me.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain-<strong>_

_**Have you been conversing with my brother? What has he said? Has he finally realized we belong together? **_

_**-Belarus**_

* * *

><p>Dear Belarus,<p>

Conversing with Russia?

Of course not!

W-why would I need to talk to him?

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hallo Mr. Spain,<strong>_

_**Well, I do enjoy them. I don't mind learning new dances but Dad doesn't like the fact that three MEN are in my house, let alone it being you three. He acts like you guys are perverts or something… Well, I know Big brother is, but so far you and Prussia have given me no indication. **_

_**Right, I'll make sure not to say anything if they visit. That's all I need is the mafia wanting me dead.**_

_**Pfft, Dad? A virgin? Hahaha. Wait. Don't tell him I said that. Please? I'll owe you a favor?**_

_**Dans la bonté,**_

_**Sofia Jones-Bonnefoy**_

_**Indiana**_

* * *

><p>Dear Indiana,<p>

America thinks I'm a pervert? Oh no! Boss would never do something like that! I'll have to talk to America.

I won't tell him; you have my word!

Love,

Spain


	33. England and Italy Romano 5

AN: Spain loves his tsunderes, in totally different ways~!

I'm not a Spamano fan, so….

Disclaimer-Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Spain,<strong>_

_**D-Damn, how can you be so...dumb? A-anyway, I guess that we should call past things past, it HAS been a long time and we both changed.**_

_**S-so, w-what I'm asking now is, d-do you want to c-come to my house this Saturday? I-I'll have some scones and dinner ready. I-f you want to come, of course! I-If you don't, it doesn't matter at ALL! I have better ways to spend my day than to accompany a Spanish idiot like you!**_

_**S-so, just come, damnit.**_

_**England**_

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

I'm not dumb Arthur! You don't have to call me names!

I'd love to come to your house, _Arturo! _And I know you want me to come over too, so I'll reserve my whole Saturday, just for you~!

Love~,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Dammit, I wasn't trying to... I mean, I was just saying that... I didn't mean... GOD DAMMIT! I'M SORRY, OKAY? I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET YOU!**_

_**...D-dammit, apologizing is hard...**_

_**But I'm NOT your son. I don't see you as my father. It'd be weird if you were my father... Because then It'd be disgusting that I liked my... WAIT! DAMMIT! I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY THAT!**_

_**...If you don't want go, then fine. I'll go by myself, bastard.**_

_**Romano**_

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

You really hurt my feelings Lovino; my former colonies are a soft spot in my heart.

You're like my adopted son, so I can't like you the way you like me. (Yes, I've known for a while now)

Ask Belgium, I'm sure she would go with you.

And I accept your apology.

I love you Lovi~.

Love,

Spain


	34. California and Minnesota 2

AN: Spain loves to write~!

Disclaimer- This is not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's me again!<strong>_

_**Can I try some of your tomatoes! I love them! **_

_**-California**_

* * *

><p>Dear California,<p>

Sure you can have some tomatoes~!

Boss has no problem with giving them out! You can have as many as you want~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Spain,<strong>_

_**T**__**he Canary Islands huh? hm sounds interesting. **_

_**How easy does Romano get drunk? I'm curious**_

_**Love **_

_**Minnesota**_

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Si, the Canary Islands are such a nice place for tourists! I'd love to show you around sometime!

How easy does Lovi get drunk? I don't know, he drinks wine mostly so I've hardly seen him intoxicated.

Love,

Spain


	35. Texas and Koenigsberg 3

AN: Spain's got a weird….affinity towards Texas :/

Disclaimer- I ain't makin' you no sandwich!

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Don't call me that. I ain't your pet anymore.**_

_**Aparently you can live without knowing then. **_

_**Adios,**_

_**Texas**_

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

If you don't like me so much, why are you still writing me? Surely America wouldn't make you do something that you don't want to do because he's not as bad as me, apparently.

New Mexico tells me that he's got you under control, so I really don't need to know anymore.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo, Tio Spain,<strong>_

_**I even broke Salzburg's glasses XD**_

_**Yeah. He tried to break into my house, asking Vati to become one with him or something. Vati ended up sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth. He looked really scared (I don't blame him) D:**_

**_Peace,_**

**_Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg_**

**_P.S.: I got a hold of some of Onkel's cookies and sent them with this letter. Hope you like :)_**

**_P.P.S.: Oncle France tried groping Onkel Germany today during training. So, if you see him with a black eye, a bloody nose, and two missing teeth, that's why. D: I just wanted to give you a heads-up. I tried to stop Onkel Germany, but he's just too strong._**

**_P.P.P.S: I'm sooooo uber-excited, 'cause Oktoberfest is coming up next month! :D_**

* * *

><p>Dear Koenigsberg,<p>

That's _mi sobrina~! Tío _is so proud of you~!

I love Alemania's cookies!_ Gracias_!

Thanks for the heads up, but I'm not talking to France after what he did to me a few days ago.

Oktoberfest? I forgot all about that, being so busy with work and these _cartas_! Yay, I'm excited too! Hopefully I'll be able to go!

Love,

Spain


	36. Ireland 2 and Atlantis 4

AN: Spain's an angel in disguise.

Disclaimer- This statement is true.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain,<em>**

**_Sorry I haven't been writing to ye I was at New York last Sunday at ground zero for the poor Irish souls who lost their lives 10 years ago. Still, I don't want what happened to America to happen like me treatment I got from the half baked ex pirate. You have no idea what it was like living among him for 750 years. All the crappy treatment and cooking, if that doesn't make a woman strong what will?_**

**_Ireland_**

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

Oh, it's okay.

England's cooking is a dangerous…experience, so I imagine you would have to build up a tolerance for it.

He's the reason why America's taste is so bad. :/

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain, <strong>_

_**Good, good! It's harder to come by anymore in Greece but it's actually rather common down here in Atlantis. I'll take that as an initiative to send some more. This time I do believe I've sent enough to share with France and Prussia. **_

_**And yes, I think I'd be acting like that too if those accursed Jersians (is that what we should be calling them?) invaded my country. Can't blame him, but I'll try your suggestion to see if he calms down. I'd rather not have to tell him he can't come over because he's going to break things... eheh... **_

_**-From, **_

_**Atlantis**_

* * *

><p>Dear Atlantis,<p>

Yes, send more please! I just finished the first batch yesterday.

I'll share with Prussia but not France because he bad touched me the last time we went out and Prussia took pictures!

Oh don't tell him that, he'll be heartbroken!

Love,

Spain


	37. Madagascar 2 and Fem South Italy

AN: Tsunderes come in every size and gender ~!

Discliamer-Read the first 34.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manao ahoana e Spain<strong>_

_**I meant to thank you for the tomatoes but my computer was being kind of a jerk to me... Anyway are you sure you know France? The France I know is a complete douche pardon my language but he is no matter what people say. You didn't have to live with him as a teen I did... eo ho... I'm ok now I just have some problems that may never be resolved with him. **_

_**My sister is a wonderful young lady she has regained her sense of taste thanks to me and my excellent cooking. I wasn't a happy camper when England took her away to tell you the honest truth... France is a wimp when fighting I almost went back home to get my hammer and beat him and England senseless... **_

_**Okay question time now since no one will tell me what really happened but do you know what happened to the Spanish Sahara? The last time I heard anything from him was like in the early 1600s... ok Veloma for now!**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**The Republic of Madagaskar**_

* * *

><p>Dear Madagascar,<p>

I'm sure I know France and all his ways, good and bad.

Seychelles is such a nice girl, I believe I visited her place a little while ago; she gave me some fish that she caught herself!

Spanish Sahara? Wow, that takes me back! I think he's with Morocco now but her and I share power over him. It's a complicated situation.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chigi! Spagna!What the fuck is this? You spend all your damn time writing letters when there's more important shit to be doing! Like keeping Felicia entertained so I don't have to play stupid fucking games with her all the damn time! Or bringing me more tomatoes because I'm out already, dammit!<strong>_

_**...a-and maybe I-I want t-to see you e-every once and awhile to, d-dammit... f-fucking bastardo..**_

_**.With the Tricolors, **_

_**Lavina Vargas ((Fem!South Italy))**_

* * *

><p>Dear Lova,<p>

Lova~! It's so nice of you to write me!

I just want to get to know the other nations of the world! Lovi's been writing me too!

Felicia is your sister, you should enjoy spending time with her~! I'll send you some tomatoes, okay?

Love,

Spain


	38. Luxembourg 4 and Peru

AN: I love Asshole!Spain

Disclaimer-No.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spanien,<strong>_

_**Do you really need that many tomatoes?**_

_**Signed:**_

_**Luxemburg**_

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Yes I need that many tomatoes! They're the best fruit/vegetable food to exist! And they're good for you!

Although my boss doesn't like it when I store some in his office because he hates the fruit flies that invade his personal space. He likes my tomatoes though, so that's a good thing~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Not so dear) Spain,<strong>_

_**Hola, soy yo, the ex-Viceroyality of Peru... now Peru... yeah, you jerk, the one who gave you all the gold and the other things that you stole from me! **_

_**Stop puting that mask on! You are not cute and kind, you were a monster, and you are still one! You were so violent (YOU MADE GRANDPA INKA EMPIRE DISSAPEAR!) And no, I don't think that you changed, grandisimo idiota, tarado, pervertido, supaypawawa, you are the same violent country that you were! So stop being cute and show the world how you REALLY are.**_

_**With hate...**_

_**Peru**_

_**P.D: You are an idiot!**_

_**P.D2: My llamas are going to dominate the world so BEWARE!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Peru,<p>

Umm, hola! ^.^'

I'm not a monster anymore, I've changed!

This is the real me and no matter what you think, I'm _far_ from what I once was.

I don't need your or any of my former colonies' approval to live. And I don't care if you don't think I've changed, _en serio. _Your opinion doesn't affect me in the slightest~!

Your llamas will _never _see the day of domination~!

Don't write to me if you hate me so much~.

Love,

Spain


	39. Philippines 4 and Florida

AN: Philippines always brightens Spain's day~!

Florida, you're the sweetest~!

Disclaimer- You are not invited.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Papa,<em>**

**_... WHAT? O_O th-they're... I always thought you and Kuya Lovi were... Umm... Sorry..._**

**_Love,_**

**_Maria_**

**_the Philippines_**

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Me and Lovi? There's nothing between us! I've never liked him like that! Dirty thoughts, _niña_!

But Prussia keeps putting thoughts about Lovi and Alfred in my head and now I think that they're so cute together~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>P-papa<em>**

**_I don't know if you remember me, I'm Florida, your "little feast of flowers". I don't like the nickname the other states give me papa I wish I was back with you..-sniffs- me, Alabama, and Georgia are in the same boat because we are "America's vital regions" bu-but I'm female! and I get the worst of it!_**

**_Slightly depressed,_**

**_Florida aka Flora Carriedo-Jones_**

**_P.S I never wanted to lose my Spanish heritage Papa! Te amo_**

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Florida, mi _pequeña fiesta de las flores_~! Of course papa remembers you! He never forgets his babies!

America's vital regions? I don't see you like that! I see you as my sweet and shy little _hija_ whose smile never fails to brighten my day. Papa will come and visit his _pequeña hija, _okay? He hasn't forgotten about you! He's so glad that you wrote to him too~!

I love you~!

Love,

Spain


	40. Nation Paparazzi 3

AN: Current song: Baby Love Child by Pizzicato Five

Disclaimer- How could I possibly own a country?

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OATMTO<strong>

**Thank you for clearing that up then I would hate to cause a valuable client some distress.**

**I have gotten the pictures you have requested and have sent them to you. Please send me the voice recording of those specific lines that I have requested some time ago.**

**Very well, I shal do so immediately. Please procure a former matador outfit that you have used before for the payment. I belive the most popular colours were the red ones. Full outfit please. Do you wish the doujin to be a 17 page one or a 28 page one? I belive the setting to be at a garden of tomato trees near the sea would be acceptable yes?**

**May I know if you would like it lightly suggestive or pure fluff? Remenicive of future looking? Including some pages with the chibi art style or only the usual stes, and if you would like it realistic, shounen or shoujou. I would highly recommend the light suggestiveness, with some chibi's for the cute and all the rest realistic for maximum viewing pleaure.**

**Would you like to give me the plot or should I create one myself? Or is it just a scene?**

**Thank you very much for your positive response. Do you wish to order any explicit material right now? I have a few materials you may be interested in.**

**As a thank you, I have added the full explicit material of FRYBLVR to add to the mini teaser, censorship edited out since you seem to appreciate it so much. Thank you for supporting my business so far. I hope we still continue good business with each other.**

**NTNPPRZ**

* * *

><p>You're so welcome~!<p>

The voice recordings should reach you sometime tomorrow.

Matador outfit? Oh! I'll wear the dark crimson one with the silver embellishments; that's _mi favorito_~!

A 28-page one please and your setting is perfectly fine. Pure fluff sounds so cute, so I'll go with that one. How about light suggestiveness with pure fluff mixed together? Is that okay? Future-looking though, I'm tired of looking at those old pirate days.

**Plot: **OATMTO and FRYBLVR meet up to talk business but end up talking about how the both of them have grown lonely over the years, due to their colonies succeeding and becoming independent. They meet up again, mulling over the conclusion of their previous meeting and talk about relationships and the like. You can take it from there~.

Any material of FRYBLVR is fine with me~!

*stares at material of FRYBLVR* You are the best, really! Thank you so much~!


	41. Athens and Nigeria 1

AN: Spain is seriously too cute.

Disclaimer- Don't own Hetalia, no I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Γεια Ισπανία (Hello Spain, <strong>_

_**How have you been? How is Romano and Venezio? It's been awhile since I visited you, maybe I should come over next time and bring my cat Scotia.**_

_**Oh, can you by any chance send some tomatoes some times? I would really like that. **_

_**Ah, I have to go now since Turkey got here and started a arguement with my brother Greece. **_

_**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά που η Ισπανία (Until Next time Spain)**_

_**Athens**_

* * *

><p>Dear Athens,<p>

Hola~!

I've been fine, for the most part. How are you?

Lovi and Feli are fine, Lovi's been more mean than usual to me, but it's okay. I'd love it if you would come over because _mi gato _Joaquín had fun with Scotia~!

I'll send some tomatoes with this letter so you can enjoy them while you read!

Tell Greece and Turkey I said hi when they're done fighting~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain,<em>**

**_Hello there. I believe we haven't really talked in a VERY long time. My boss is making me write this so I can get to know other nations and make friends and the like. I've got a few pleasant aquaintances with other nations, like Denmark and America, but apparently I need to branch out further. So how are you? _**

**_P.S. Brazil is sitting next to me and he says hi and he wants you to tell Madrid to go and kick rocks. Please don't question why Brazil is in my office right now._**

**_Signed,_**

**_Kinah Oye, Federal Republic of Nigeria_**

* * *

><p>Dear Nigeria,<p>

Hello there! Long time no speak! It's nice to get to know other nations, isn't it? Friends are a great thing to have!

Your boss wants you to get to know _me _more? That's great! I'd love to get to know you better, from what Brazil's told me about you~!

Speaking of Brazil, tell him I said hi but I'm not telling Madrid to go kick rocks though.

Your human name is so pretty~!

Love,

Spain


	42. New Mexico 5 and Indiana 3

AN: This letters are consuming my LIFE.

Disclaimer- I'll own Hetalia after I become one with Mother Russia (Pssh, screw that, I'm American ALL DAY, EVERY DAY)

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola,<em>**

**_Yeah, sorry about that. _**

**_Somehow, I can see that. Heh..._**

**_Aww. How cute. Massachusetts, Connecticut, Iowa, Vermont and New Hampshire allow gay marriage just in case. :] _**

**_Jk, jk. Sorry, but it's a son's job to tease his father._**

**_Max C. Jones_**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

It's okay niño. I don't think either of us expected that.

Don't think dirty thoughts niño!

M-marriage? *blushes* T-that's n-nice to know, h-hijo…..England and I getting married….

It's not nice to tease your papa! But I still love you _niño_.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hallo Mr. Spain,<strong>_

_**Er, well. The stories that your former colonies have said kind of add a kind of scary shadow over you… A-anyway, I tried that technique you taught me about growing the tomatoes. They're growing quite well now! D-don't cause Texas too much stress, please? I know you must miss him but I sort of… w-worry about him. A-as a big sister, I mean! Because he's… you know… oh forget it.**_

_**Thank you, Mr. Spain; Dad doesn't know how much snooping I actually do! I would like for it to stay that way. Eh-heh.**_

_**Dans la bonté,**_

_**Sofia Jones-Bonnefoy**_

_**Indiana**_

* * *

><p>Dear Indiana,<p>

Haha, my former colonies only talk that way about me because they endured me as a pirate/conquistador/monster but I've changed now!

I'm glad but remember to monitor how much water they get.

Don't worry about Texas, I'm not bothering him too much, but what a nice big sister you are~!

Your secret's safe with me~!

Love,

Spain


	43. Netherlands and New York 1

AN: This makes no sense

Disclaimer- I'll hit you up later.

**Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**The heck are you doing trying to go drinking with Lux?**_

_**-shakes his head- We are trying to get him off the alcohol...**_

_**Not that it matters to you you're a bastard.**_

_**Also it's...-coughs- Um yeah I was forced to write...**_

_**But my boss wants me to make things up with you...**_

_**So for fuck's sake I do it but only because my boss says so.**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Netherlands.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Get him off? I didn't know you guys were trying to control his drinking!

I'm not a bastard so don't even start all of that.

I would think so, you don't talk to me voluntarily. Yeah, my boss wants me to be nice to you too.

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello, Spain~!<em>**

**_Haha~ I don't know if you know me, but I'm New York! You know, the capital of the world? You didn't? Just search it up, silly! Anyways, w-well..._**

**_I was just writing to you b-because...u-um... w-well. Er..._**

**_I freaking admire you~ TuT Out of every damn country out there. Well, I love daddy too, and the Italies, a-and Canada... but, your my most favorite~ Your culture, your personality, your passion... it amuses me really~! I-i even taught myself how to speak Spanish! Isn't that cool? A-and I want to let you know, that I totally believe that the Netherlands is a jerk! Even if I used to be part of his damn territory... Haha~ ^^" Well anyways, I hope you don't find me to...er...weird, haha~! XD It was very nice writing to you, Espana~ -^3^-_**

**_Lo-... Sincerely from,_**

**_~The Empire State of New York~ A.k.a. Ash M. Jones_**

* * *

><p>Dear New York,<p>

Hi there New York~!

Y-you admire me? Oh how sweet of you, I'm so flattered! Just the cutest thing!

You taught yourself Spanish? Coming from one of America's states, that's a little scary but I'm glad that you did!

I agree, Netherlands _is_ a jerk!

I don't find you weird, just really cute~!

Love,

Spain


	44. Koenigsberg 4 and Atlantis 5

AN: Spain abuses the tilde~

Disclaimer-Non.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo, Tio Spain,<strong>_

_**Gracias! ^_^**_

_**De nada :) I'm glad you're enjoying them ^^**_

_**Really? What did Oncle France do to you a few days ago?**_

_**I hope to see you then ^_^ It'll be so much fun!**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg**_

**_P.S.: I have an embarrassing video of Russia singing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls in his boxers XD It's so funny! I'll send it to you if you want._**

* * *

><p>Dear Koenigsberg,<p>

You're welcome!

Your _tío _France told me that he took advantage of me when he, Prussia and I went out a few days ago, so that's why I'm ignoring him.

Hopefully my boss doesn't hold a meeting on the time I want to go; he always does that!

Please send the video, _sobrina~_.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Sounds great! Glad you like it. My brother doesn't approve of my drinking habits... Hehe... I'll send some more for you.**_

_**Sounds like France, really. No suprise there.**_

_**Oh, of course not. I'm doing whatever possible to prevent that extreme... your approach seems to be working but I'm quickly running out of music to play.**_

_**From,**_

_**Atlantis**_

* * *

><p>Dear Atlantis,<p>

Gracias~!

I probably would still be talking to him if he hadn't told me about the whole 'touching me while I was passed out' thing. But he told me about it and now I'm ignoring him. He tried to break in last night but my pet bull Toro got to him before I did. I think he's okay though, Toro didn't hurt him too bad!

I've got some music that works. I'll send some songs to you, maybe that'll help.

Love,

Spain


	45. Madagascar and Minnesota 3

AN: I'm loving this.

Disclaimer-It's not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Manao Aloana e Spain,<em>**

**_I'll say this if you were me at my age back then you might have not liked him at all..._**

**_You visited Seychelles?... What the hell you can visit my sister but not me when I'm the one writing to you. *Scribles out all the violent Malagasy swear words* I'm ok now but really it does get lonely here on Madagascar. I've been seperated from the other countries to long I geuss._**

**_Tell him the next time you see him to give me a call or something hell tell him come see me. He was a great guy other than hitting on Seychelles but at least he had some thing going for him. Veloma for now._**

**_Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar_**

* * *

><p>Dear Madagascar,<p>

I remember back then, our bosses didn't want us to be friends but we were (and still are).

I didn't visit her, I just stopped by to say hi really quick and she gave me some fish! I'll visit you too, I promise!

Okay, I'll tell him to call you.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>A'right, when I get a passport I'll be sure to see you there.<strong>_

_**Also, what caused England to attack your Armada, I never understood that..**_

_**Have you read any good books lately?**_

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Oh that's great! I'll show you a wonderful time when you visit!

England's attack on my armada? Haha, let's not talk about that just yet; I'd rather not think about it now.

Good books? Hmm…I tried to read those Twilight books America put me on but they weren't that interesting. I did read this book called 'Fallen Angels' and I thought it was really good, can't remember who wrote it though.

Love,

Spain


	46. Italy Romano and England 6

AN: Spain loves to see England smile. :)

**amerique**, you are the wonderfully tsundere England to my sweet Spain.

Disclaimer-Not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Spain<em>**

**_...S-so you knew... dammit... I..._**

**_I'm going to stop writing these letters._**

**_Romano_**

* * *

><p>Dear Lovi,<p>

Lovino, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on. I thought we were on the same page….I should have set you straight early on so we could have avoided this.

I'm coming over to talk to you tonight.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**So, I...just want to say thanks for coming on Saturday. And sorry-I didn't know that you'll choke as soon as you eat the scones! I-it's not my fault or-you know what, forget it. Just-sorry, and-I-I-let's get along**_

* * *

><p>Dear Arthur,<p>

Of course England~! I'll come to whatever you invite me too!

Those were _scones_? _Lo siento, _but I didn't know what they were. I survived that ordeal and was blessed with another day of life! And another day of living is another day I can make you smile~!

I ate the scones because I know how sensitive you are about your food and when people eat your food, you're happy! And you being happy makes me happy~!

We should spend more time together, so how about you come over my house this Saturday and we could spend the whole weekend together? You need to get out of that old house and get some sunlight! We can just lay around or go out, whatever you want to do.

Plus Prussia and France won't be at my house so you'll have me all to yourself all weekend~!

Love~,

Anton-Spain


	47. Belarus and Florida 2

AN: I pray that all their pain be champagne.

Disclaimer- I can't stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain-<strong>_

_**I am not quite sure I believe you. I have seen my brother writing letters. Addressed to you.**_

_**I do not know why you would converse with my brother. But I am telling you to stop it. Brother is mine.**_

_**-Belarus**_

* * *

><p>Dear Belarus,<p>

I don't know why you wouldn't believe me; I have nothing to lie for! Russia and I have nothing to talk about! Maybe he wants to make friends with other nations!

I don't want Russia for a lover!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>gracias a mi padre<strong>_

_**-smiles a bit- when you visit may we go to disney world? I've only gone once with America. It was short of me baby sitting him the entire day. Not very fun even in one of the worlds most magical places.**_

_**A bit happier now**_

_**Florida aka Flora Carriedo-Jones**_

_**P.S im sending you some of my oranges. Te amo Padre!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Of course we can go to Disney World! Papa will do anything to make his _hija_ happy! Our trip won't be like yours and America's , it'll be so much better! We'll have so much fun together and you'll have me all to yourself the whole day~! I'll be visiting America this week with my boss so we can go then!

Oh Papa can't wait to see your beautiful smile~!

Gracias for the oranges! I'll send you some tomatoes!

Te amo,

Spain


	48. Texas 4 and Philippines 5

AN: Oh Texas….

Disclaimer-Spain doesn't own Hetalia~!

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Unfortunatly my hermana thinks I spend to much time by myself and should spend more time trying to establish better relations with you. If it were my call I'd be somewhere more interesting than a desk.**_

_**Si. **_

_**Adios,**_

_**Texas**_

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Indiana was telling me not to be so pushy with you so I'll be nice. Papa still loves you though, even though you hate him.

Let's try to be civil _niño_.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Papa,<em>**

**_B-but Miss Hungary showed me some pictures *blush* and I thought... Never mind... ^^;_**

**_Oh Kuya Lovi and Kuya Alfred? ... I agree, that is cute! XD_**

**_Love,_**

**_Maria_**

**_The Philippines_**

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Maria! Papa said no dirty thoughts! No matter what Hungary showed you (and I know she showed you something bad).

Lovi and Alfred are a cute picture; blame Prussia for that one!

Love,

Spain


	49. Madagascar and Indiana 4

AN: When I was answering Indiana's letter, I swear I almost wrote 'You don't owe anything to me but your soul~!' Haha, Russia Mode-ON.

Disclaimer-I can't own history.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Manao Aloana e Spain,<em>**

**_Fair enough but still he's on the bottom of my favorites list followed by Turkey and Russia... ok Maybe not Russia he's not all bad but still their are many other people I have issuse with but France is the one that makes the most. _**

**_So you just randomly stop at peoples houses? For what reason in hell were you in the Indian Ocean for? I need to put up signs saying "You are now entering the Indian Ocean, Warning Pirtates maybe spotted..." Ya thier still here... I have enough problems with sea going wars to last me a life time._**

**_BTW do you have a old layout of one of your ships like the old old ones from the 1600's? I've been thinking about remaking my um defences on the west side of Madagascar and since we're sarounded by water boats are our only protection... _**

**_Thanks I'll be honest I like him more than half my African siblings and thats alot of siblings. Trust me there are 53 African countries and when we all get together its like a full out war I'm surprised we haven't started WW3 yet with all the fighting we African's do... Though nucular bombing doesn't sound so fun. Anyways life is getting better I'm slowly getting healthy again, I've been sick to long, I hope your economy picks up soon I've heard you were having a few issuse yourself._**

**_I sent some Mangos this time since I havent' before. Any way Veloma for now!_**

**_Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar._**

* * *

><p>Dear Madagascar,<p>

I understand that though. Sometimes France can be a little….weird.

I've always randomly stopped at people's houses! I think I stopped by your house one time but you weren't there.

I've got some old blueprints that I could send copies of but I'd have to ask my boss first, but I'm sure he'll agree!

Oh I hope you feel better! I've been feeling a little under the weather too, almost everyone here in Europe has!

Speaking of your African siblings, your sister Nigeria wrote me a letter too! I don't see how you fight with her, she's kinda like Germany, all strict and quiet, but she's nice.

Gracias for the mangoes! I'll send you some tomatoes!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hallo Mr. Spain,<strong>_

_**Yeah, I know you've changed. Still, though. Makes me sort of glad I, you know, listened to France and was a good girl and didn't, you know, do much harm to anything. Yes, sir! I will~! Eh-heh. If only that were true, sir. I'm really very mean according to some.**_

_**Thank you, Mr. Spain. I owe you!**_

_**Dans la bonté,**_

_**Sofia Jones-Bonnefoy**_

_**Indiana**_

* * *

><p>Dear Indiana,<p>

I'm glad you were a good girl too; it's really hard to be nice when a territory doesn't want to listen to you! Sometimes being mean is necessary but not all the time! People don't like meanies~!

Oh it's okay, you don't owe me anything~!

Love,

Spain


	50. Italy Romano and England 7

AN: Lovi's letter made my heart hurt :'(

**ForeverHalfa**- Hopefully it does happen, if England stops being such a tsundere prude!

Disclaimer-I don't even…

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Spain,<strong>_

**_Well, you thought wrong. I can't believe I was such a fucking idiot... Go make a life with England or whoever, I don't care._**

**_...Don't come anywhere near me. I d-don't think I'll be able to handle it. Please._**

**_Romano_**

* * *

><p>Dear Lovi,<p>

Okay, if that's what you want, I'll leave you alone then.

I'm sorry though Lovino, seriously. I didn't think…and apparently I never do. _Lo siento _Lovino, _lo siento. _I know my words don't mean much to you anymore, but I'm still here for you even though I don't like you the way you like me.

You can hate me now.

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

**_You...didn't know those were scones? (sulks in a corner) Whatever! Like I care what you think, damnit- hey, I'm not stuttering! Anyway, er, thanks for the offer but...I was thinking if you'd like to go see Harry Potter 7 with me. I-If you'd l-like (Damn, stuttering). I-if you don't want to I'll go by myself, damnit. A-and, uh, how to put this, dress inconspicuously and...disguise! Yeah, disguise! I have a feeling that someone's been following me, and it's not that I don't-want-you-to-get-caught-with-me-by-a-stalker! B-bloody hell, I better stop writing._**

**_From, England_**

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Oh I'm sorry, I just…didn't recognize them! Don't sulk in a corner, you'll make me sad! _España_ said he was sorry!

Harry Potter 7? Sure I'd love to go with you~! T-to the m-movie, I-I mean! *blushes*

A stalker? Who would stalk you? I don't like the sound of that. *glare*

Oh, before I forget, I have a question for you!

How would you feel about us getting married?

Love~,

Spain


	51. New Mexico 6 and Ireland 3

AN: American football has made this girl's week a whole lot better~

**solitarycloud**-My lovely little Philippines~!

**ForeverHalfa**-Yeah, Lovino's Romano.

Disclaimer-Oh no I do not.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola,<em>**

**_Yeah._**

**_Heh. Why? *laughs*_**

**_Oh, that's ni-Wait! What!_**

**_Thank you~ ^-^_**

**_Max C. Jones._**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Dirty thoughts are bad, niño! Especially dirty thoughts involving your papa!

U-uhmm, haha, yeah, just a thought~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Actually at times France would sneak me some nice food to eat whenever I had to eat brick brow's shite. America might have bad taste but at least he allowed me a place to stay in the famine of the 1800s.**_

_**Ireland.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

Well that's good to know. Oh I remember that famine, it must have been horrible. I couldn't imagine something like that happening to my tomatoes or to my people. I'd be so hurt.

Love,

Spain


	52. Minnesota 4 and Philippines 6

AN: I got a Romerica one-shot. WINNING.

Disclaimer-I no own the Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Spain,<em>**

**_Hai, The Twilight Saga sucked I read this book: Skary Childrin and the Carousel of Sorrows and I couldnt put it down i kept re-reading it_**

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Skary Childrin and the Carousel of Sorrows? Hmm, sounds interesting, I might have to check that out.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Papa,<em>**

**_Right, right. Sorry, Papa ^^;_**

**_So they really are together, huh? Anyway, I'm happy for Kuya Lovi~ Despite how annoying he is Kuya Alfred is a nice guy ^_^_**

**_Papa..? I hope you don't mind me asking but are the rumors you and Mr. England are together true?_**

**_Love,_**

**_Maria_**

**_The Philippines_**

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

_Yo no se niña, _Lovi's not talking to me so you'd have to ask him yourself. Alfred's kind of a jerk but he's a sweetheart when he wants to be.

Yes _niña? _The rumors a-about m-me and E-England? Ummm….*blushes* I'll get back to you on that one, _niña._

Love,

Papa


	53. Nation Paparazzi 4

AN: Eminem.

Disclaimer-I don't own, not in my zone, Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>OATMTO,<em>**

**_Yes, I have received it. Thank you very much._**

**_I apologize, I believe you have mistaken my request. I wish for an outfit, not for myself, but to ensure all my materials are right and accurate, as well as so that it can be used for whatever purposes it can be put for. I pride myself on quality works and that includes good detail._**

**_However, having full round pictures of you in that outfit does seem very useful to have.. Perhaps another trade for those? I hear you are going to have a certain person visiting on Saturday. Would you like some candid and 100% natural photos? I would be willing to do the job for that. Or I could trade you some photos for memories of last Saturday with FRYBLVR. Whichever is possible._**

**_Very well. I shall start immediately. Please give me 30 days to prepare everything. I hope all will be satisfactory enough for you._**

**_Any material? I have currently 27 doujinshis of FRYBLVR having some "alone time" in different venues like the bedroom, the bathroom and one even the meeting room, I have 49 drawings of FRYBLVR in the nude in places like bed, the living room, the bathroom, a few in the pub and go work place, the changing rooms and such, and around 81 simple explicit pictures all real and natural. Do you want all? It would be a very big purchase.. And that is not all that I have of him.._**

**_or do you want an explicit doujin featuring both OATMTO and FRYBLVR? That is entirely possible as well._**

**_NTNPPRZ_**

* * *

><p>Oh, okay. I'll send the outfit then!<p>

No one's visiting me, we're going out on Saturday but I could send pictures of me in the outfit, if that's okay.

Photos of last Saturday would be _wonderful_, so I'll send you pictures of me in the matador outfit.

Oh thank you so much sadly, my boss wants me to watch my spending right now so I'll just take OATOMTO and FRYBLVR together.


	54. Indiana and Madagascar 5

AN: Russia Mode: ON.

Disclaimer- I lied. I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hallo Mr. Spain,<strong>_

_**I still get made fun of for always listening. Except the dresses, but not-wearing-dresses was a small rebellion. I would gladly get called a savage for not wearing those frilly, irritating European dresses. Couldn't run in them like I could the deerskin dresses the tribes made me.**_

_**All right. Chances are, Dad wouldn't let me do anything for you anyway. Because, he's, you know, Dad. He can get into all the trouble he wants, but when it comes to us, we have to be good! At least me, anyway. Because I'm totally not the ringleader of the old French territories. Nope. –Coughsarcasmcough.-**_

_**Sofia Jones-Bonnefoy**_

_**Indiana**_

* * *

><p>Dear Indiana,<p>

Oh those dresses weren't so bad, France made them look nice!

You get your stubbornness from America then. Be glad you weren't one of _my _territories, you would have owed me nothing but your soul back then~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Manao Aloana e Spain,<em>**

**_I hope so since no one listens to me... Seychelles thinks I'm overdramatic that I hate France for no reason but I have good reasons to hate him but I won't bore you with them._**

**_If you did I probably was out with Australia or Seychelles or working... Mango orchards are very hard work to take care of._**

**_I'm honestly surprised you didn't ask why I wanted them from you._**

_****_Yes well my economy have seen better days and if my boss stops spending all our money on over sea affairs we wouldn't have gotten into this mess._****_

**_Nigeria talked to you, ehe she's great an all but very scary at times. I don't fight with her normally but some time South Africa drags me into it, the person I fight the most with is Chad... He hates me for some unknown reason. I'm thinking about sending a spy there and finding out why... Egypt is like the only person when the AU (African union) gets together that doesn't fight. Morocco has beaten the crap you of Ivory Coast once... I think out of any family of countries Africa has the most problems._**

**_Thanks for the tomatoes I hope you feel better soon k. Veloma for now._**

**_Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar._**

* * *

><p>Dear Madagascar,<p>

I would think so.

Gardens are hard to take care of too! But I've always wanted a mango orchard, they are so good!

Oh I'm not worried as to why you want them; you're no threat to me.

I can't even remember where my sniffles came from but I wish they'd go away; maybe they came from Greece after I visited his house…?

Nigeria's not scary! She's just…very strict. You African nations are just a big dysfunctional family.

You're welcome and I hope you feel better too!

Love,

Spain


	55. Florida 3 and Texas 5

AN: Haters gon hate.

Disclaimer- I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Oh gracias gracias padre! i can not wait! and gracias again for the tomates! I love your tomatos almost as much as my oranges and fresh strawberries.**_

_**I will see you this week padre and we can see all the parks! I have free access to all of them and we could go to busch gardens,seaworld, and adventure island. Or Universal studios and island of adventure... so many theme parks here it makes my head spin -holds head and is a bit dizzy- plus we have the everglades national park... so much to see so much to show you now padre. -looks down shyly- i hope you'll be proud of me.**_

_**So excited now**_

_**Florida aka Flora Carriedo-Jones**_

_**P.S Cant wait to see you! Te Amo Padre!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

I'm happy that you're happy.

Oh let's go to all of them! I haven't been to Disney World, just EuroDisney in Paris but it wasn't all that fun.

I've always been proud of you hija; you never forgot where you came from!

Can't wait to see you this week~!

Te amo,

Papa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**I see. Lo sineto Indiana, I feel bad that she was the one who stoped us. But fine. I don't think I'd be able to argue with you much considering the circumstances I'm in at the moment. -coughs-**_

_**Call me niño one more time and I swear I don't care how much fire there is I will shoot you.**_

_**Adios,**_

_**Texas**_

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Okay, okay fine. I'll stop calling you that; it's just a force of habit for me. I've been shot at enough to last a lifetime.

Circumstances…?

Love,

Spain


	56. England 8 and Wales 1

AN: I love my England, but **amerique, **can we make some UKxSpain happen?

Disclaimer- Through the highs and through the lows, Hetalia isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**TOO DIRECT, TOO DIRECT DAMNIT! I just...want to hang out more,just...that. A-and for the stalker, I always hear these camera clicks, but when I turn back, there's no one there. It's freaking me out. **_

_**Sso, see you at the movie,**_

_**England**_

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Lo siento, that was a bit sudden, huh? One of my former territories, one of America's states was teasing me about the rumors surrounding….me and you…yeah.

That's creepy, I don't want that to happen on our day out. I'll bring my halberd just in case.

Question: Why do you always stutter when you mention me and you doing something together?

See you at the movies~!

Love~,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bore da, Sbaen,<strong>_

_**You probably don't recognise me, but I'm Cymru (Wales). I'm trying to make friends with other countries, and you seem to be close to fy mrawd, Lloegr (England), so I decided to send you a letter.**_

_**What is it like down yn Sbaen? Is it true that you all sleep in the middle of the day? **_

_**Some of the schools here yn Nghymru teach Sbaeneg, and we've been having many students Sbaeneg visit us.**_

_**I have sent you some bara brith with this letter. It is a fruity bread/cake. Fy bwyd (my food) is thankfully better than fy mrawd.**_

_**Could you please send some of your famous tomatoes? I've heard that they are blasus iawn (very tasty), and it is too rainy and cold to grow them well here! -_-' Diolch ac os gwelwch yn dda (Please and thankyou).**_

_**Also, sorry for all of the Cymraeg. I have been usimg it a lor lately. Lloegr used to stop me from speaking it, but now I'm allowed to, so... I added translations, so it should be okay... Mae'n ddrwg gen i...**_

_**Llawer o gariad,**_

_**Afanen Kirkland (Cymru/Wales)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Wales,<p>

Hello there!

England and I are getting close….I'm glad you decided to write me!

My country is so beautiful ~! There's so much to see, the temperature is so nice and warm and my people are very nice~! We take siestas after we eat or if we're just tired.

Thank you for the bread!

Si, your brother's cooking _es muy malo_ but he likes it when people eat it so that's why I eat it.

Of course I'll send you some tomatoes! I've got crates in my office that my boss wants me to get rid of.

Love,

Spain


	57. Serbia 1 and New York 2

AN: I wish school would stop being so damn demanding!

Disclaimer- If only I did….

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stravo Spain.<em>**

**_Yeah, um, mind telling those SONS OF B*TCHES TO F*CK OFF AND GET THE F*CK OUT MY COUNTRY for me?_**

**_Every time I ask them to leave me alone, the just ignore me and try to slowly edge in and invade me._**

**_I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE._**

**_Just because I was cut off from the world for a few years..._**

**_Yeah, um, sorry about your relationship problems. _**

**_Uh, bye._**

**_Tanya Ognjanovic (Og-Ne-Anna-vich)_**

**_Serbia_**

* * *

><p>Dear Serbia,<p>

Why do other countries want to bother you so much? Don't worry, I'll handle them for you.

Relationship problems? I'm not in a relationship.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Spain~,<strong>_

_***Blushes* Y-yes I do admire you~! **_

_**A-and I even try to catch on from Florida, ya know? A lot of schools here in N.Y. teach your beautiful language anyways... a-and it may be a surprise but Daddy knows some Spanish too...**_

_**Yes... Netherlands is a bastard . S-sorry for my language but honestly...gah...**_

_**Y-you... find me c-cute~? * Blushes even more* W-well...nobody's ever called me that... usually obnoxious, crazy, or weird... c-cute, huh? T-thanks dude~ Oh! I mean, gracias Espana~! Haha~!**_

_**L-love,**_

_**~ The Empire State of New York~ A.k.a. Ash M. Jones**_

* * *

><p>Dear New York,<p>

Aww, you are just the cutest and sweetest little girl, how could I not find you cute? Oh yes, ask Florida, she'd be happy to teach you Spanish; she loves and respects her papa!

I know America knows Spanish, I taught him when I first ventured to the New World all those centuries ago.

A few of you states were Dutch, so that's why you think Netherlands is a jerk!

What's up with everyone stuttering when they talk to me? Am I doing something wrong?

Love,

Spain


	58. Tokyo 1 and Nigeria 2

AN: Spain is the sex.

Disclaimer- I like it rough but I don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Spain-san,<strong>_

_***sighs* How to start this...introductions are always awkward *mumbles* **_

_***Ahem*...Hola~, I'm Nihon's capital, Tokyo~! If you're wondering why I'm writing to you well...I decided to write to you because I was told from London (who heard from Igirisu-san) that you're writing letters! And you seem like a nice person, so I mustered all the courage I can and began writing. :D**_

_**Only to realize I have no idea how to start the letter off. Since...I never actually written a letter before...**_

_**From,**_

_**Honda Aya (Aya Honda)**_

_**Tokyo**_

_**PS. I sent a bunch of Yōkan to you. They're basically a jelly-like desert made from red bean paste. :)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Tokyo,<p>

Hola~!

England's talking about me? How sweet~.

Well, this is a good start. Your letter can be about anything, ask me any question or just talk to me if you want.

Gracias for the Yōkan~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Yes, he told me that I should stop reading all the time and get to know my fellow nations. I spend time with other nations like Germany, for example. We work on word puzzles together, we know how to keep world meetings in order, etc. **_

_**Although my brothers Cameroon and Ghana think that I should become more friendly with Europe and you were the first country on my list.**_

_**N-no one ever compliments my human name...thank you :)**_

_**Brazil is sitting next to me again, reading this over my shoulder. He says hi again. I wish he'd leave, he's been hanging around me more lately, and while I don't mind the company, his voice is driving me up the wall.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Kinah Oye-Federal Republic of Nigeria**_

* * *

><p>Dear Nigeria,<p>

I don't know why no one would compliment you on your name, it suits you! A pretty name for a pretty woman~!

You and Germany are scary together! You're like his African female counterpart, from what I can tell at the world meetings! Your brother Madagascar thinks you're scary too! I like most of your brothers, like Ghana; he reminds me of myself sometimes. Tell Brazil I said hi!

So how have you been Nigeria?

Love,

Spain


	59. Luxembourg and Koenigsberg 5

AN: I painted my nails yellow and now all I can think of is Spain :3

Disclaimer-Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spanien,<strong>_

_**Ah! So you're writing to Bruder! Isn't he just the sweetest? *sarcasm* **_

_***clears throat* Anyways, I'm not on alcohol... Most of the time... And personally, I think Bruder should be yelling at Prussia since I hang with him more than you. (Sorry Spain!)**_

_**I apologize that Bruder was being such a bastard.**_

_**Oh, and be nice to each other. Thanks! ^_^**_

_**Signed:**_

_**Luxemburg**_

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

You're funny with that sarcasm.

Oh it's okay, it's good for you to have friends, so I'm not mad that you hang out with Prussia more than me.

It's alright, your brother can't help who he is. I'll be nice, I'm always nice!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo, Tio Spain,<strong>_

_**Oh Mein Gott, did he? D: That was a jerky thing of him to do.**_

_**I hope your boss doesn't do that this year.**_

_**Okey-dokey :) *sends video to Tio Spain***_

_**Peace,**_

_**Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg**_

* * *

><p>Dear Koenigsberg,<p>

Yes, he's probably mad that I'm ignoring him but he needs to learn!

I hope he doesn't either; that would suck! I wouldn't even get to see _mi sobrina favorita_! I really want to go to Oktoberfest this year!

I got the video, _sobrina _and I've been laughing nonstop. Gracias~!

Love,

Tío Spain


	60. Italy Veneziano 3 and New Mexico 7

AN: Oh Feli….

Disclaimer-This is not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear big brother Spain,<strong>_

_***Is hiding* V-ve...I'm scared! I'm t-too scared to go home...DX Lovi is gonna hurt meeee! B-but...one things for sure he really likes you~! I hear him talk about you to Belgium on the phone~! ...*Shivers* So scared... *pouts sadly* well...he might find me anyway so...*whimpers* umm...O-oh~! G-give him a tomato plushie~! He's always wanted one~! *Sighs* I-I cant find Germany...and I'm too scared to go home...I don't know what to do! U-umm h-help~? It's getting cold out here ve~...**_

_**Love,**_

_**Feliciano Vargas**_

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

I don't like him the way he likes me.

I'm sure Lovino's not going to do anything to you. You might want to go home to see him; he's not talking to me anymore. Just go home Feliciano.

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola,<em>**

**_Sooo~ You should hear Delaware's mouth. He has terrible language. And I cant think stuff like that. *sad face*_**

**_I'm lost now..._**

**_Max C. Jones_**

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Oh, if he's worse than you, I'd rather not talk to him.

I'm glad you can't think dirty thoughts, papa doesn't want his niño to be perverted!

Don't worry about England and I….

Love,

Papa


	61. Atlantis and Madagascar 6

AN: This is fun.

**ForeverHalfa**-Spanish is so awesome.

Disclaimer-This is not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Augh, that's freaky. That happened once when I was a kid... Weird shit happened. Thankfully Adelfos didn't find out about it. England was over that week, so I had to be sure to keep my brother away... I doubt France would exist today, had Heracles been there.**_

_**Oh, would you? He's begun to calm down, but I'm not taking chances.**_

_**...Regardless, those Jersians are still messing him up. If he doesn't show up drunk at 11 at night, he shows up crying. Granted I can usually take care of him, he's still scaring me. I feel bad for him...**_

_**From,**_

_**Atlantis**_

* * *

><p>Dear Atlantis,<p>

France needs to learn that he can't take advantage of me all the time! Toro told him though

Just talk to him in a quiet voice. Sing softly, he calms down easier when you use a low tone.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manao Ahoana E Spain,<strong>_

_**I could teach you how to grow and manage a Mango orchand if you like? After the next meeting I could show you. Why does no one remember what I used to do back when I was younger. It makes me sad no one remembers my good old days. **_

_**You have never fought her trust me she's scary! She fights dirty and very violently! It take me a good three months to get over the amount of beating I take when she starts fighting. Yes, yes we are and sometimes I would trade it for anything!**_

_**Can we catch colds from other countries? They'll fade sooner or later don't worry to much try to get some good sleep and eat healthy. Veloma for now!**_

_**Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Madagascar,<p>

Oh could you? Teach me how to grow my own mango orchard? I'd love you if you did!

I don't think I remember you back in the old days or what you did. Sorry!

I couldn't imagine the Nigeria today being a dirty and underhanded fighter, maybe when she was under England's control but not now. I'll just make sure not to fight her!

We can but we can't; it's complicated. Gracias~!

Love,

Spain


	62. Nation Paparazzi 5

AN: This makes me kitty smile :3

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OATMTO,<strong>

**I have received the outfit. Thank you very much.**

**Very well. I have enclosed the pictures of last Saturday in a letter that would be sent separately form this. Please confirm once you have received them. While I am confident about the system, it does not hurt to check.**

**But do you still wish to order the pictures for this Saturday?**

**Very well. I have confirmed the order for the explicit doujin. Do you have any requests to make of that Doujin? The plot, the page number, the scene and such?**

**I have also finished the specialized writing of BGRHRO and BSRDCGI. I shall send it to you with this. I hope you enjoy it.**

**NTNPPRZ**

* * *

><p>You're so welcome.<p>

I got the pictures y gracias nuevo por las fotos~! Sí, quiero esas fotos también ~! (Yes, I want those pictures too~!)

Page number-28

**Plot: **OATMTO and FRYBLVR meet up to talk business but end up talking about how the both of them have grown lonely over the years, due to their colonies succeeding and becoming independent. They meet up again, mulling over the conclusion of their previous meeting and talk about relationships and the like. You can take it from there~.

I got the specialized writing as well, thank you!


	63. Texas 6 and Philippines 7

AN: Texas and Spain are getting better~.

Disclaimer-I love it but I don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain,<em>**

**_Gracias.. papa._**

**_Si. Recently and over the summer there have been a lot of fires.. I'm okay though._**

**_Texas_**

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Papa? Did you call me papa? You did! You called me papa! You've made me so happy, so happy~! (_Lo siento_, don't stop, I just wasn't expecting that.)

Fires? Like the wildfires California has? I'm glad you're okay.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Papa,<em>**

**_Huh? Why? I always thought the two of you were very close..?_**

**_Okay then... But the two of you look very cute together! X3_**

**_Oh right! Papa, do you mind sending me your paella recipe? I tried using one from a cookbook but it tasted weird... Nothing beats your paella! XDDD_**

**_Love,_**

**_Maria_**

**_The Philippines_**

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

It's a long story _niña_, I'll tell you later.

We look cute together? Gracias _niña_, how sweet of you to say so~! I think we look good together too but England-oh I said too much.

Oh sure I will, I'll make you some if you'd like.

Love,

Papa


	64. Madagascar 7 and Prussia 1

AN: FINALLY A FUCKING PRUSSIA!

Disclaimer-Spain is the sex but I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Manao Ahoana E Spain<em>**,

**_Yes if you have time to spare. I don't mind though you must mantain it everyday._**

**_I was a world power once I was smaller than anyone else I stuggles to take over the southern Ocean and managed to gain a little of Asia and Africa._**

**_Nigeria fights dirty when she's fighting the rest of the African's because we all get very violent._**

**_I'm sure we'll figure it out maybe you should try to give it to France for me eo it be fun._**

**_Veloma for now._**

**_Sincerely Maldew Bengado The Republic of Madagaskar_**

* * *

><p>Dear Madagascar,<p>

You're such a nice young man! Thank you so much! I think I could handle a mango orchard; my tomatoes are doing pretty well.

Nope, still don't remember you.

You all are some violent nations, just like the rest of the world.

We shall figure it out, and France is our test subject!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sup Spain,<strong>_

_**It is I the AWESOME Prussia! We haven't talked in awhile. Especially with you being stuck in your room all day writing these stupid letters? I'm soooo bored! What the heck, are you fuck buddies with England now or what, you've been spending to much time with him. Besides he's such a push over! Any way sorry for posting those pictures of you and Fra... I mean *coughcough* What was I talking about again?**_

_**Anyways See you soon,**_

_**THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! XD**_

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Hola~!

We really haven't talked in a while because you've been M.I.A. for a while. I'm not in my room all day, I answer letters at work too!

England and I….*blushes* _callate. _

_Inglaterra_'_s _not a push over, he's just…._yo no se._

I'm mad at you for those pictures! I see what you did there _estúpido, _you're not slick!

Love,

Spain


	65. Atlantis 7 and England 9

AN: Spain's responses to Iggy are always so long.

**ForeverHalfa**-Spanish is my second language and I'm pretty good; plus I use a Spanish translator for the special letters not on the English keyboard.

- Okay cool, whatever works for you~! Write in as Colorado, I don't mind.

Disclaimer-This shit is, fucking ridiculous….

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**I will beat his ass so hard if he ever shows up around Feliciano and I. France needs to calm down.**_

_**Thank you, that actually helps a lot. He really seems to enjoy some of the old Greek lullabies, whether he can understand them or not. I kinda feel like I'm babying him though, it's a little odd...**_

_**From,**_

_**Atlantis**_

* * *

><p>Dear Atlantis,<p>

Babying him calms him down, is what I've discovered over the years; so don't feel too bad. France has been a little out of control lately. Someone should put him in his place.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain,<em>**

**_It's not that I stutter, I'm just...nervous...damnit/. No, wait, take that back, I'm not nervous, haha, nope...not...at...all...damn. And did you really have to bring that halberd? The police was questioning us like crazy! So embarrassing-but, eh, I-I'm glad that you c-care enough to do it. If it were America he'd probably just laugh and say I have an active imagination. O-Overall, thanks, I guess. _**

**_And, ah,um, wouldyougooutwithme?_**

**_England_**

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

But your stuttering is cute and if it helps any, *blushes* I get nervous sometimes when I talk to you so I blush a lot.

The halberd was necessary _Inglaterra!_ What if your stalker tried to sneak up on you and take you away from me? I'd have to hurt/kill them! I'm sure they understood my reasoning once they left, I'm sure they did.

Of course I care Arthur, I like you!

America wasn't there, so let's not worry about what he thinks.

_**And, ah,um, wouldyougooutwithme?-**_…..What is this?

_**Would you go out with me?-***_GASP*

Yes! I'll go out with you Arthur~! I've been waiting for the right time to ask you but _sí_, I'll go out with you~!

Love,

Antonio~


	66. Tokyo 2 and Russia 3

AN: Good things _do _happen to bad people!

Disclaimer-I DIDN'T DO IT.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Spain-san,<em>**

**_Anything? Now that you mention it..._**

**_Did some kind of a new influenza broke out or something when I locked myself in my room for a month? All I hear from otou-san and everyone else is how you and Igirisu-san are 'together'. Now I'm frustrated with trying to figure what happened while I was in hikikomori mode(Everyone's been giving me different stories). And annoyed (and a little creep-ed out) how otou-san seems to be stuck in a gossiping trance with Hungary-san..._**

**_So, please just tell me the truth of what's been happening!_**

**_Oh, and how's Madrid? I've been trying to contact her through...various ways, and she still hasn't replied..._**

**_From,_**

**_Honda Aya (Aya Honda)_**

**_Tokyo_**

* * *

><p>Dear Tokyo,<p>

Yeah it did but we (mostly) got it under control now.

Inglaterra and I are something of a something….let's go with that. Yeah.

I don't know why Japan is with Hungary so much. I was wondering this for a while now because England sits next to me at world meetings and they were whispering and giggling the whole time!

Madrid's been a little sick lately, so that's why she hasn't replied.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dearest Spain,<em>**

**_W-what did you say to my sestra? She is questioning me about all the conversations I have exchanged with some of our fellow nations. S-she is scaring me more than usual, I am seriously frightened Spain. I do not k-know what to d-do! _**

**_*gasp* She is o-outside the d-door! _**

**_The Russian Federation TT J TT_**

* * *

><p>Dear Russia,<p>

I said nothing! Honestly I didn't!

Okay, okay come to my house! Sneak out one of the windows and come to my house! I've got a plan….

Spain


	67. Madagascar 8 and Koenigsberg 6

AN: This is an author's note.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Manao Ahoana E Spain,<em>**

**_Thank you but I'm really not that young I came around in the early 200 era. _**

**_Its doesn't matter your Europien and I'm African so it would make sense if you never heard about me at those times._**

**_Yes well we have a lot of reasons to be liek the war in Uganda still going on, or the problems in Eygpt right now... Oh ya we have our share of problems._**

**_I sure hope you can if you as the Phillipines how to grow them after I show you they'll come wrong, because Madagascariean mangos and Phillipien mango's are different in breeds... Anyway At the next meeting we'll talk about it more._**

**_Veloma for now_**

**_Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar, aka Maldew Bengado._**

* * *

><p>Dear Madagascar,<p>

Well, you're younger than me so….

Yeah, you're right on that one. All of us nations have problems but we're strong, we'll overcome.

Gracias~! My _hija_ Maria gave me some of her mangoes and they do taste different from yours.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo, Tio Spain,<strong>_

_**Ja, he does.**_

_**I'm glad the vid got you laughing XD Wilkommen ^_^**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg**_

* * *

><p>Dear Koenigsberg,<p>

That video was _hilarious, sobrina._

Your papa wrote to me too but I'm mad at him too! He took pictures of France doing bad things to me!

Love,

Tío Spain


	68. Texas 7 and Florida 4

AN: I have no idea when this is going to end.

Disclaimer- NO.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**S-shut up! I slipped up. I didn't want to write that.. dammit..**_

_**Si. Like the wild fires California has.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that from you, since you kind of hate me.

You can call me Papa, I'd like you to, but you don't have to.

Stay safe and keep your people safe!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias padre!<strong>_

_**I had such a wonderful time with you when you came over-smiles softly-. I hope you had fun, the gators in the everglades were so cute...even though they could take your hand off if your not careful, I had a great time at Disney with you as well. So much better than with papa Alfred. I love Epcot and how it has a lot of nations, though I wish they had Spain instead of Mexico...-pouts- they didn't listen to me when I made the request.**_

_****_Oh! did you like Halloween horror nights or howl o scream better? I like howl o scream a bit better with the zombies over lady luck._****_

_**Very happy**_

_**Florida aka Flora Carriedo-Jones**_

_**P.S I was wondering if I could go over to your house for a visit.. at least once, if papa America will let me any way... the only places I've gone is to visit my brothers and sisters,.. why does Texas not like you so much? She teases me about like in you better that papa America..**_

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

I had so much fun! I'm glad I got to spend time with my _pequeña niña~! _

I'd like to wrestle one of those gators.

Aww, you vouched for me? How sweet _hija, _gracias.

Hmmm, I liked Howl o Scream better, the zombies were _everywhere_!

Of course you can come over to my house, _niña_! Papa would never refuse you! I'm sure America would let you visit me, a few of your brothers and sisters want to come to my house as well. You know, I really don't know why Texas doesn't like me all that much. We need to sit down and have a little talk, Texas and I.

Love,

Papa


	69. Prussia 2 and England 10

AN: Iggy-love~!

**amerique**, Spain saw what England said and sputtered incoherently for a few seconds.

Disclaimer- This ain't real.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letter to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**I have not been M.I.A! I'm just Being Awesome with out you! Yes you are fuck buddies with England! Haven't you seen my blog lately! If he's not a push over then he's just a grumpy old bastard! I SO AM THE SLICKEST PERSON EVER! Your just jealous cause you aren't as awesome as me!**_

_**Low on beer, got to go**_

_**PRUSSIA THE AWESOME!**_

_**p.s. like I said check my blog! You and that old hag are now official! kesekesekese!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Yes you have been M.I.A.! Don't lie to yourself, you're being lame without me because you're bored in Germany's basement and you miss me! :p

Asdfjkl…*blushes deeply* F-fuck b-buddies with _Inglaterra? _I'm a nation with work to do, that's why I haven't looked at your blog. You can't tell me who I'm having sex with! Don't write things without knowing the facts first, _cabrón._

And stop talking about Arthur like that.

O-official…? *blushes darkly but glaring*

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**You agreed...you agreed...I-I thought that y-you'd never-thank you. To hell with if this is embarrassing or not-I love you.**_

_**England.**_

* * *

><p>*stares in shock*<p>

R-Really Arthur? You love me? _You _love _me_? I would have never thought-when? When did you realize that you loved me? I j-just *wipes eye, then keyboard*

Oh, it looks like you've made me cry. But it's okay, because they're tears of joy; _lágrimas de alegría~!_

I'm crying because I love you too! With all my heart~!

You don't know how happy you've made me England, _gracias_. It sounds funny saying this to you but it feels perfect and right.

I love you Arthur Kirkland, United Kingdom of Great Britain. I love you. You've made my heart smile; _usted ha hecho mi sonrisa del corazón._

So, where do we go from here, _mi amor_?

_Tu amor,_

Antonio


	70. Luxembourgsama 1 and Belarus 3

AN: Another Luxembourg.

Disclaimer-I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain~<em>**

**_So nice to hear you are writing letters. Big Brother Gil told me that I should write you, so here I am! :]_**

**_How have you been? Big Sister Belgium misses you, even though she denies it! Agcgrvb gtbbdgu!″(…± "$#++_**

**_Hello, Spain, it's Belgium, please ignore the brat. She may be adorable but she's a handful._**

**_Bye-Bye Spain!_**

**_-Love,_**

**_Luxembourg-Sama=]_**

* * *

><p>Dear Luxembourg,<p>

Why thank you, it's fun to write my fellow nations of the world!

Okay Belgium.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain-<em>**

**_Where has my brother gone? Five minutes ago he was in his room. I got the door opened, and he was gone, with the window open. I know you have something to do with this. _**

**_Where. Is. My. Brother?_**

**_-Belarus_**

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

I've got nothing to do with your brother's disappearance.

I'll let you know if anything comes up.

Spain


	71. New Mexico and Philippines 8

AN: Oh you GAIZ~!

Disclaimer-That shit cray.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Papa,,Yeah. I wish I didn't know him. ...That's C. JonesPS: Excuse the lack of letters lately. Dad thinks I should cut back on the computer and I'm decorating for Halloween. Meh~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Max,<p>

Well too bad. Delaware is your brother so treat him nicely!

Okay fine you can be perverted, just don't direct thoughts towards papa!

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Papa,It's okay just tell me what you feel comfortable with~Yay~! Paella~ Tha- Umm, no... It's muchas gracias in Spanish right? ^^Love,MariaThe Philippines<strong>_

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

Oh _niña, tu papá es tan feliz~! _England has made my week~!

He confessed that he loves me _niña_~! I'm so happy~!

But Lovi's not talking to me anymore because I told him I don't like him the way he likes me. I think he hates me now L

Si, it's _muchas gracias_.

Did you like the paella?

Love,

Papa


	72. Florida 5 and Madagascar 9

AN: Why the other states got to be so mean to Spain's _pequeña hija_?

Disclaimer- That's mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>P-Padre...<em>**

**_-Sniffs and wipes away a few tears- I-I went to a state seminar a-and t-exas,o-ohio,and a-Arizona teamed up on me._**

**_-a few more tears escaped- _**

**_New York, Indiana and n-new Mexico helped me after they picked at me because i like t-talking to you better than Am-America... that and i wore an old Spanish dress you gave me when I was with you._**

**_Extremely depressed like no tomorrow_**

**_Florida aka Flora Carriedo-Jones_**

**_P.S would it be ok if I came to your house next week and stayed for a few days? I-I need to get away._**

* * *

><p>Flora,<p>

_Hija _don't cry, Papa's here for you. Don't worry about them, they just need something to distract them from whatever they're dealing with and they chose you as a target.

Of course _hija, _you can come to your Papa's house. Come as soon as you can and stay as long as you need to.

I love you and don't you forget that.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Manao Ahoana E Spain,<em>**

**_How old are you then? I've been around a good long time at least I think so the oldest out of the Africans is Egypt but you call him old once and you maybe never speak again. *shivers* when I was little and lived in Africa with my siblings once Momma had cut the cut off a man and then put him in a coffin with scarabs. He was alive when they put him in the coffin then they left him to be eaten alive by the scarabs. I pity that man but what I heard he did kind of makes up for it. ... I'm ranting aren't I?_**

**_Yes well you guys up there are us Africans have it a bit harder than you guys. We're the "Third world countries" Blargh Lies I tell you. If it wasn't for us Africans a lot of people in Europe would have never excited... On a happier note, yes well I'm sure they do taste different I created Mangos a long long time ago then they got shipped out of my country from France and your self after you came here with France at one time... I never understood you back then. Veloma for now._**

**_Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar._**

* * *

><p>Dear Madagascar,<p>

Whew, I'm pretty old. I can remember being with a few people before Rome adopted me. Let's see…15,000 B.C.E. so I'm pretty old. Yeah.

Oh, that doesn't sound too appealing and yes you're ranting, it's okay though because I do it too!

That may be true….Back then? I was a truly different country then. Something I really don't like talking about.

Love,

Spain


	73. Prussia 3 and Atlantis 8

AN: I want a France now :(

Disclaimer-I want to be solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Ya now what! Your just jealous I'm hanging out with Austria and Birdie more than you! And how can I be bored when I'm full of AWESOME! besides I have Gilbird and Birdie to keep me company!:(**_

_**Well like I said you are now official with England! Who else do you think spred those rumors that you two are going at each others pants! France even told me he got England to confess! Admit it I now ALL because I AM AWESOME!**_

_**AWESOME PRUSSIA HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!**_

_**P.S. You don't want to hear what Japan and Hungary are saying about you and England.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Austria? He doesn't like you at his house like that. Does Hungary know you're bothering him?

You're bored and that's why you're writing me.

You spread those rumors? Do you know how much trouble I got into with my boss when you did that? He understands now but he didn't then! *glares*

A-And we're not going out….yet. France made him confess…?

If you're so lonely, why don't you just come over? And don't lie, I know you are. I'm not that mad at you anymore, so come over. I miss my _major amigos!_

Japan and Hungary? No, I don't want to know. Nope.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain,<em>**

**_It's not that I feel bad, it's that it feels... awkward. It feels like I'm treating him the way my brother used to treat me when I was younger, which is just generally a little... uncomfortable for me..._**

**_Well, I'll leave him alone if he leaves me alone. That's all I have to say in the matter._**

**_From,_**

**_Atlantis_**

* * *

><p>Dear Atlantis,<p>

Si, I understand what you're saying but it's rather you baby him or yell at him. You don't have to do what your brother did, you're not him, so try not to let that get to you. Feli likes the attention, really.

Love,

Spain


	74. Luxembourg 6 and Koenigsberg 7

AN: Oh Linkin Park…

**The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**- No you won't get kicked out!

**ForeverHalfa**- Isn't she? Poor Russia can't even talk to other nations.

Disclaimer-I have to decline.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spanien,<strong>_

_**Ja! I am!**_

_**Well... He LIVES with me sometimes so I have to... **_

_**Yes. You are. ^^ **_

_**Hope to hear from you soon!**_

_**Luxemburg**_

* * *

><p>Dear Luxemburg,<p>

My response to your sarcasm was sarcasm.

No, you don't have to apologize . I understand how you're with Prussia more than me.

Oh thank you, you are too~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo, Tio Spain,<em>**

**_Oh mein Gott, he did? D: I'll have to have a talk with Vati, then._**

**_Peace,_**

**_Magdalene Beilschmidt/Koenigsberg_**

* * *

><p><em>Sobrina<em>,

Oh please do, because now he's taunting me and making fun of meL _Tío _doesn't like to be laughed at, it's so mean.

Love,

_Tío_ Spain


	75. Trinidad 1 and America 3

AN: Spain is so yandere, guys. It freaks me out sometimes.

Disclaimer-I don't own THIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Not So Dear 'Big Brother' Spain,<em>**

_**I hear you're writing letters, eh?**_

_**Wow, you really are a loser. So how's that stupid little tomato bastard you like to so much?**_

_**I'm normally not this rude, but you're an exeption.**_

_**And, if you tell me you 'love' me again, I'll...I'll...pft, i'll get you!**_

_**Oh, and if you talk to Tabago anymore, i'll cut off both of your hands and feed theem to your turtles.**_

_**With mucho hate,**_

_**Trinidad**_

_**P.S. Don't call me your little sister**_

* * *

><p>Dear Trinidad,<p>

Oh little sister, you're just the cutest thing~!

If I'm a loser, you're a loser too for writing me a letter. I don't know a stupid tomato bastard but if you want to know how Lovi's doing, he's….alright.

I'm normally not mean, but you're one of my exceptions.

Why is it wrong for a big brother to love his little sister?

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Bro, sorry for not writing sooner, I got caught up in the World Series. Odd fact: Nigeria likes baseball so she was over my house for a few days. Denmark was there too and we all hung out together.**_

_**Dude, if Denmark tries to tell you something about me and Nigeria, d-don't listen to him. *blushes***_

_**Yeah, I don't know what happened, it was just sitting there on Mattie's coffee table and then POOF! It was exploded. But I've got everyone's numbers again, so don't worry.**_

_**We need to talk about me and Mexico's border? Okay then, that's cool.**_

_**Dude, everyone knows you and my old man are going at it. I got my info from Denmark who heard from Nigeria who heard from Niger who heard from France who heard from Prussia.**_

_**Wait, since you're with Iggy now, does that mean you're like my step dad or something? Because that would be awesome. But we'd have to do it on human terms because my boss would chew me out for making political decisions without his knowledge.**_

_**Peace,**_

_**United States of America**_

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

Sounds fun~! What were you doing with Nigeria that would make Denmark spread rumors?

I'm glad that you got a new phone but that is weird. How can a phone just explode by itself? Are you sure you didn't do anything to it?

Damn Prussia….

I never thought about it like that, but I kind of like it. You could be my stepson~!

Love,

Spain


	76. Nation Paparazzi 6

AN: Pineapples.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>OATMTO,<em>**

**_I have sent you all the pictures you have requested.. I apologise for the long wait. To make up for that, I am including a free video of the reactions of both OATMTO and FRYBLVR when the latter tried to confirm the status between them and the reactions of the both of them to the replies of 'Yes'._**

**_I hope you enjoy them._**

**_Ano.. about your last letter, it was relatively the same as the previous doujin you ordered, and I am now soon finishing please be patient a while longer. Do you mean you wish for the same thing.. But with explicit content? Or do you want different doujins on the same topic with different conversations, clotes, camera angles and of course, explicit content?_**

**_Or do you wish to change your order? If you do, I can give you a catalog with all teasers of my material of the FRYBLVR. You can take your pic from there. I blurred the teasers and they are very much censored, but there is a description of each one for clearer understanding of the material._**

**_NTNPPRZ_**

* * *

><p><p>

Thank you, I've received the pictures and I do enjoy them. The video is sweet, thank you~! *blushes*

Yes, that's what I meant. One sweet and fluffy and the other hot and steamy~. The second one should have explicit content. Wherever your creative genius takes you, as long as it has FRYBLVR and OATMTO in it, that's okay with me~.


	77. Madagascar 10 and England 11

AN: One hand in the air, if you don't really care, two hands in the air, if you don't really care.

amerique- If you don't wanna write SpUk it's okay, I just thought it would be fun. If you want to though, that would be okay too.

Disclaimer-I don't own the lyrics nor the anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Manao Ahoana E Spain,<em>**

**_Yes well old things come at higher prices I guess. What the E mean? I never heard of B.C.E... _**

**_IT wasn't trust me being a child and watching that err you learn very fast not to throw up over gory things. Maybe that why I started headhunting at the age of 12... Good times, good times... Anyway you just seemed distracted when you came to my Island, I don't know why but you really just seemed pissed off about something. Well the world is a give and take relationship you know? You have to give a little to take a little... Maybe I should write that book... Never mind, Veloma for now!_**

**_Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar_**

* * *

><p>Dear Madagascar,<p>

B.C.E. means Before Common Era, so I've been around before humans started recording history!

Yeah when I came over I was distracted with something, I just can't remember what…

Si, some of us countries take more than we give.

A book….?

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**I don't know-you called me Arthur-/. C-could I meet up in your house later? A-Antonio...oh dear-it sounds nice-EH? THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID! NOPE! I-I'M JUST CALLING YOU ANTONIO FOR MY BENEFIT! YEAH! FOR MY OWN BENEFIT!**_

_**From, Arthur.**_

_**To, An-Antonio.**_

* * *

><p>Arthur,<p>

Of course I called you Arthur! I mean, I can stop if you want me to.

You can come over to my house, I don't mind it. You called me my human name, how cute~!

Love,

Antonio


	78. Florida 6 and Luxembourg 7

AN: Spain's little Florida is the sweetest~.

Disclaimer- It was all a dream….

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Padre...<strong>_

_**Gracias for all you help and ill be catching a flight tomorrow morning. I should be there by 10 am. I told papa Alfred that I needed a weeks break.**_

_**I am grateful for you and for my brothers and sisters who stood with me. New York is very kind... I will help her with her Spanish when i returned..**_

_**a bit better now and starting to pack**_

_**Florida aka Flora Carriedo-Jones**_

_**P.s Te amo padre...so very much.**_

* * *

><p>Flora,<p>

Okay that's good, I'll pick you up from the airport, _hija_; remember that papa's always here for you.

You are so very welcome _niña_.

_Te amo tambien,_

Papa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spanien,<strong>_

_**... I knew that. **_

_**Thanks! **_

_**How are you? How's your economy? I heard it was pretty bad so...**_

_**Luxemburg**_

* * *

><p>Dear Lux,<p>

I knew that you knew that. I think.

_De nada. _

We're making it, surviving and all that. I've been a bit under the weather but nothing too bad. I'm still kicking over here! How are you?

Love,

Spain


	79. Texas 8 and TrinidadTobago 2

AN: -insert authoress' note here-

Disclaimer- Why must I endure this?

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain,<em>**

**_Si. I kind of do._**

**_If you insist I will to keep you from asking again._**

**_Si, Si, I know Sp- er, Papa. I'm trying._**

**_Texas_**

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Oh _gracias, _I think we're getting better, baby steps but we're getting better.

I believe that you'll control those wildfires.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Oh, I don't know, why is it so wrong for you to trade me so many times?**_

_**Oh and-**_

_**HEY BIG BROTHER! Sorry for the crossed out stuff, I stole it from Big Sis! Haha, I gotta hurry up and write this, because she's ready to break through my door! **_

_**I really miss you Big Brother Spain! Reina misses you too, but she doesn't like to admit it, she still thinks you don't care about her! Isn't that tonto? So, I'll just have to mail this myself.**_

_**Mucho amor,**_

_**Tobago and Trinidad**_

* * *

><p>Dear Trinidad and Tobago,<p>

Oh my, both of you wrote me?

Hi there Tobago! Oh, I miss you too, your sister's just super mean to me! I don't care about her? Of course I do, I always have!

Love _tu hermano mayor_,

Spain


	80. Madagascar 11 and Luxembourg 8

AN: Spain's really old.

Disclaimer- Is this necessary?

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manao Ahoana E Spain,<strong>_

_**Well that explain a lot... I think Egypt was born before that though. I'd be to afraid to ask him, because of his history. Brother or not he's scary when angry.**_

_**Probably something to do with Romano or Turkey, I remember Egypt saying something about Turkey try to invade South Italy during those times... Maybe that the wrong era... I need to invest in a European History book, really badly. I can tell you everything that happened in Africa since the middle ages, but that all I got.**_

_**Well I wouldn't mind being taken... I'm pretty lonely most days, Seychelle's has a boyfriend, so I rarely see her anymore. Maybe I'll go visit Australia this week, hmmm...**_

_**Ya a book. I've been told by a few people that I should write a book on relationships and stuff... I'm not in a full blown relationship, yet... but I wish I was. I hate being in love but not having it in return you know. I'm going to write that book now, Veloma for now.**_

_**Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar-Maldew Bengado.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Madagascar,<p>

Yeah it does. I've wanted to ask Egypt about his age for a while now, but Nigeria told me not to. She's told me some stories about your brother.

Yes! At the time Turkey was the Ottoman Empire, and he was bullying Romano so much. You don't know how many times I've had to rescue Romano from the back of Turkey's caravan. I did not like those years.

Seychelles has a boyfriend? How cute~! Why don't you go and visit one of your sisters, like Kenya, Niger or Nigeria? I'm sure they'd like to keep you company.

Si, you should write this book so I can read it. I might need a little help myself.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spanien,<strong>_

_**I'm glad to hear that. We're good, pulling through as are you. **_

_**I'm going drinking on Saturday. Want to come?**_

_**Luxemburg**_

* * *

><p>Dear Lux,<p>

I'm glad that you're okay too. It's nice to know that everyone's making it alright and well.

Sure, I'd love to come, unless England wants to do something but he hasn't told me anything about this weekend so I'll go.

Love,

Spain


	81. England 12 and Puerto Rico 1

AN: I can't remember what I was going to say.

**amerique**-Come over to the SpUk side, we've got lemons~

Disclaimer-I don't own, no I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antonio,<strong>_

_**I've been thinking these days about us. I mean, us not only now, but also back then. It-it surprised me, when you acted all l-lovey dovey. N-not that I didn't like it. S-since when did you feel this way...?**_

_**Arthur**_

* * *

><p>Arthur,<p>

I can't help but think about us too. We were so different back then, so violent. I don't think I ever truly hated you, you just pissed me off time and time again.

Lovey dovey? Hmm, I've always known that I loved you. When we were beating the shit out of each other, not so much, but afterwards I always found myself thinking about you and how you felt and what you must have been going through and all that.

What about you?

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear...S-Spain,<strong>_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Old San Juan: Go on.**_

_**...H-Hola you little- I mean, how have you been? I-I doing just fine. Things could be worse, but also b-better.**_

_**Actually, th-they were better a few minutes ago.**_

_**Old San Juan: Be nice.**_

_**I'm going to be freaking honest. I'm not doing this on my own free will. Both San Juan and Old San Juan are pretty much forcing me to even send a letter to you.**_

_**From,**_

_**Puerto Rico**_

* * *

><p>Dear Puerto Rico,<p>

Hola.

I'm fine, thank you for asking~! How are you?

Well then….Are you doing well with America?

Love,

Spain


	82. New Mexico 9 and Russia 4

AN: Spain loves his babies. Russia, you so cute :3

**Note**: (How should I begin this? I'm just so offended; how am I even mentioned by this little beginner? Sorry, I just had to get that out.)

I like how people love to say rude things in an anonymous review, so that means YOU** Lala**. How nice of you, really. Well, we're all gonna die someday. If you're offended by something I've written, explain to me how I've offended you instead of childishly wishing death on me. Once you figure out why you're so mad at me and once you grow up, drop me a review :)

Disclaimer- Slow and sexy.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Papa,<strong>_

_**Feh. He starts it. Mostly...Fine.**_

_**Hehehe.**_

_**From,**_

_**Max C. Jones**_

_**PS: Papa, is it okay if I stay with you for a while? I'm having a bit of trouble at home and I trust you a whole lot and I'll even stay out of you're way...May I?**_

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

That's a good boy, listen to your papa. He knows what's best for you!

How did you turn out so perverted?

Of course you can come over _niño_, I have no problem with that. Your sister Florida is coming too. She was so upset, so I told her to come to my house. I could never refuse my babies.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dearest Spain,<strong>_

_**I cannot thank you enough for your help. You have saved me and helped me see another day. My sestra has questioned me about my sudden departure at your request, but I have told her nothing. You really helped me out Spain. Consider yourself an ally of Ivan Braginsky.**_

_**Thank you friend. M-May I call you that? Friend?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Russia ^ J ^**_

* * *

><p>Dear Russia,<p>

_De nada, amigo. _You were in need, so I figured I'd help you out. I almost asked you why you referenced yourself using your human name. _Lo siento!_

If that's the case, then consider yourself an ally of Antonio Fernández Carriedo~.

Of course you can call me friend. What else would you call me?

Love,

Spain


	83. Philippines and Luxembourg 9

AN: Damn school gets on my nerves.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Papa,<strong>_

_**That's great! I'm happy for you :)**_

_**Awww... Poor Kuya Lovi... **_

_**Ah, sorry ^^ My Spanish is very rusty so I forget sometimes...**_

_**I loved it! It was very delicious. Muchas gracias, Papa :D**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maria**_

_**The Philippines**_

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

Gracias _hija_ :)

He hasn't talked to me in a while, I hope he's okay. I don't want him to do anything stupid.

It's alright, you know you can ask your papa whenever you need to~! I'm glad you enjoyed it, it's been a while since I could just take the time to make paella.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spanien,<strong>_

_**Spain and England sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_***has been hanging with America too much***_

_**Luxembourg, Lux Klein**_

* * *

><p>Lux,<p>

D-Don't tease, it's not nice!

*mumbles* we wouldn't kiss in a tree…*blushes*

Now I'm all flustered. *flustered* America's a bad influence on you.

Love,

Spain


	84. America 4 and Nigeria 3

AN: It's about to get real. Okay, maybe not. Spain's playing matchmaker now~. This should be fun :D

I freaking love my Nigeria.

Disclaimer- Don't be trollin'.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**N-Nothing! We weren't doing anything questionable! Denmark just wants to be an asshole and get back at me. I mean, Nigeria's a nice girl, she's pretty and it's not like I haven't thought of it before-umm, y-yeah.**_

_**Dude, I was wondering the same thing! I didn't do anything, I swear, it just blew up. Me and Mattie stared at it for like 10 minutes and we're still confused about how it happened.**_

_**So this stepdad-stepson thing is official, right? Right.**_

_**Peace and hair grease,**_

_**America**_

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

I will never understand the friendship between you and Denmark. You guys are just a couple of sillies.

America, is there something you're not telling me? What's up between you and Nigeria?

We may need to call in some top scientists to help us figure out this phone problem. I really want to know now!

It's official.

Peace and hair grease…?

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**You are just the sweetest man. Thank you for the compliment :)I like your human name as well, it rolls off the tongue, kind of. Brazil's taught me how to pronounce your name multiple times.**_

_**Germany and I are scary? I've never really noticed that. Well, you know how world meetings are, so we have to be like that. You know, you're not the first nation to call me that, a lot of people have called me that. **_

_**I've been fine for the most part, other than beating up my brother Madagascar. Brazil comes over a lot, because we're best friends, and he's been teaching me Portugese. It's fun really, I enjoy learning things about other cultures? **_

_**How have you been?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Kinah Oye-Federal Republic of Nigeria**_

* * *

><p>Dear Nigeria,<p>

_De nada y gracias~! _

I'm only speaking the truth~. Brazil must be a great teacher but his pronunciation might be different from mine. Can you say my full name?

Yes, you two together is not a fun thing! Add Switzerland to the mix, and I don't even want to say what would happen. I think we all say it because it's true!

That's not good, you shouldn't be beating your poor brother up; how do you think he feels when you do that? Brazil's teaching you Portuguese? That must be fun! Oh I didn't know you two were best friends, I thought you two were something else. I better stop reading too much into situations.

I've been good, thanks for asking! I've got a special someone in my life and some of my old territories are staying at my house for a while, so there's a lot of stuff going on here. Although I should be working on my report from the last world meeting that my boss needs, but I just don't want to work. Can't a nation just rest?

I do have a question for you Nigeria. Is there something between you and America? I mean, not politically but personally?

Love,

Spain


	85. Madagascar 12 and Alabama 1

AN: Guard says 'STOP!' just kill him with your awesome~!

Disclaimer- Don't be trollin'.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manao Ahoana E Spain,<strong>_

_**Any of the Africa countries will tell you never ever ever ask Egypt his real age, because that's asking for a death wish.**_

_**Turkey always causes problems, and he still does. Once he tried to get into the Red Sea, he got a taste of lead for trying.**_

_**Yes and I'm not even sure who it is yet. I hope its not Sealand, good lord that would drive me nuts at family dinners... Right you visit them first during the wars going on then I'll go, you asking for another death wish if you visit them during war season.**_

_**I'm going to be leaving for Australia in a few hours. I hope he doesn't mind me dropping by, he's done it enough to me.**_

_**Sure I'll send you a first look into it once I get the first chapter wrote. You'll be the first to see it. You need a relationship guild? Ha, Spain your the god damn country of passion. I'm the one who really needed it so much for the country of the Red Sand, honestly who let my country be called that?... Never mind I really need to stop ranting in these letters. I'm sorry if my letters become to long, its a habit of doing it when working with my president.**_

_**Sincerely the Republic of Madagaskar.**_

* * *

><p>Madagascar,<p>

Yeah, I'll just leave that subject alone.

Maybe you should do some investigating to find out who it is. I could see her with Sealand though, but I think she'd go with someone older than him. Goodness, your sisters are that mean?

I know! But the person I'm with is a tough egg to crack. England's so sweet and nice but he has a hard time expressing himself and his emotions. You should see him, he's just the cutest when he mentions me and him together; he gets all red like a tomato and he stutters so much. I just hate it when he tries to cook for me, the gesture is the sweetest thing but the food itself damn near kills me every time. I eat it though, just to see him smile. So much for the Country of Passion…

Country of the Red Sand? I kind of like it; I wouldn't trade it with my own, but I like it! It's okay, I have a habit of ranting too when I get too worked up over something.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roll tide roll!<strong>_

_**Hiya! Im Alabama!**_

_**I was wondering how my little sister was doing? you know florida?**_

_**Me and Goergia were just worried cause she told us that she was going to your house.**_

_**Anywho.. nice talking to ya Spain... dont be a stranger and maybe you should ask little flora about her own trio back here..**_

_**Heehee... she admired you and your friends and the bond you guys have that were the SouthEastern Trio... Me ,Goergia,and Florida.**_

_**~Talk at ya later**_

_**Alabama aka Alexander or Al**_

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

Hola~!

Flora's doing fine, she just needed to get away for a little while. She's been taking care of my tomato garden everyday when I go to work; she's just the sweetest~. Don't be worried, your sister is okay.

Southeastern Trio? That is so cute~! She didn't tell me that you guys formed your own trio. I love that so much; hopefully you three have the same bond that we do. Don't follow in our footsteps though, Prussia says that we're the only ones legally allowed to do some of the things we do.

Love,

Spain


	86. Puerto Rico 2 and Ireland 4

AN: Assassin's Creed: Revelations comes out in 5 days. FIVE DAYS UNTIL I TURN STAB HAPPY ONCE MORE.

Disclaimer- Don't be trollin'.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Like I wrote before, I guess things are okay. No "Hey Enrique! HEY ENRIQUE!" like when you first handed me over to the idiot.**_

_**He still annoys me though but it's better than it was with you.**_

_**From,**_

_**Puerto Rico**_

_**P.S. Old San Juan: Don't mind Papa. He's still a little bitter over the past.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Puerto Rico,<p>

Well that's good. I know America can be rude at times, but his intentions are usually good.

Old San Juan: It's okay, I'm used to it. Most of my former colonies/territories are a little bitter still.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Spain,<strong>_

_**Oh if y' only saw more of hat he did you'd realize why I hate that no tastebud son of a banshee so much.**_

_**Ireland**_

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

I believe you. Back in the day, I treated my colonies and territories a little bit less….favorable than they would have liked; but I've changed now.

Love,

Spain


	87. Pennslyvania 1 and Prussia 4

AN: I'm a female gamer, so what?

Disclaimer- I don't own, how do you say, Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi Antonio!<strong>_

_**I'm Pennsylvania. Ya know, one of America's fifty (or more) kids. **_

_**Anyway how have you been? I haven't seen you since the time I had to pick papa up when he got a little Too drunk with you France and Prussia. I was the girl who had to drag him out of the bar.**_

_**How has the letter thing been going?**_

_**- Sylvia "Penn" Jones**_

_**P.S. Please call me Penn. I don't like it when people call me my real name. Just ask Gil what will happen if you do.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Penn,<p>

Hola~! So many of you states have been writing in, but it's okay because I have no problem getting to know you all!

That was you? We were pretty drunk that night, we thought you were going to do bad things to America; at least, that's what Prussia told me. I've been okay these days; a little under the weather but I'm pushing through! Your brother New Mexico and sister Florida have been spending the past few days at my house so I've been enjoying their company.

The letters have been going good so far, thank you for asking~! I've had a few of my former colonies write me to tell me that they still hate me, a love confession, gained your papa as a stepson and I've made a few friends too!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Hungary stays away if you give her yaoi or rumors of a sertan couple, so if you see flashing lights or something that's most likely her. And Yes Austria does like me at his house! I'll be able to grace him with my awesome presence!**_

_**DUH! I soread those rumors if not me then who? Of course you got in trouble it's me!**_

_**No shit France made England confess! Oi! and if America says anything about me they're all lies!**_

_**Ya know what I have been kinda bored lately, since Birdie decided to start hanging out with Russia. God that guys a creep, and I'm also trying to stay away from Astria now... Did you know that ifyou even TRY to touch his piano he'll through books at you! God you think ya know a person.**_

_**Prussia The AWESOME!**_

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

You told Hungary about me and England so she wouldn't kill you for harassing Austria. Now I understand; I can see right through you.

Yeah, my boss was mad at me for at least a week before Germany helped me explain to him what was going on. He's not as mad anymore, but that week at work was the worst.

Oh _Francia, _that was so nice of him. I need to tell him that I'm not mad at him anymore. It's too late though, I already know what you've been saying; America's a real good guy.

Canada and Russia together? That's weird. Russia's not _that _creepy once you get to know him; he's sweet and gentle.

Of course I knew that. I _was _married to him a little while ago. Most of our fights stemmed from me touching his piano. He would throw a book at me, I'd throw a tomato at him and….yeah.

Oh! I've got an idea for us that would cure our boredom. It involves spreading a little info about America and Nigeria together. I know America likes Nigeria and I think she likes him too; _they _just need to know it. Sound fun?

Love,

Spain


	88. Trinidad 3 and Madagascar 13

AN: Spain's welcome in my sex room anytime.

Disclaimer- I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**W-What? You do? **_

_**Oh...okay then I care about you too...Big Brother**_

_**You should go to England's house when I'm there helping him cook, Because Tobago and I tried some and it was...yeah you've tried his cooking before, right? Tobago was sick for days...**_

_**Anyways...yeah I guess I can't be rude to you anymore...**_

_**L-L-Love,**_

_**Trinidad **_

_**P.S. Tobago's learning to play the guitar and he really wants you to hear him so...come over some time,P-P-Please**_

* * *

><p>Dear Trinidad,<p>

Of course I do; I'd never lie about caring about someone.

I've tried England's cooking on many occasions and all of them ended badly. Well, some of them did; the others ended in really nice ways.

I'm glad that you care for me too. Of course I'll come over, I want to hear him play!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manao Ahoana E Spain,<strong>_

_**That would be a good idea, you could bug South Africa he's pretty old. He's the problem causing in Africa next to Uganda.**_

_**That easier said than done when I'm here in Australia, hehe. He didn't care that I showed up he was really happy that I decided to go over to his place. I'm happy he wasn't upset he's my best friend next to Seychelles though she's my sister… ok I'm going to stop talking about that now.**_

_**England? Really I thought you guys still hated each other? **_

_**The best way I could honestly think about getting closer to his heart would be learning more about his country first. Learn all the cool places and great things about his country so when you guys go out and about you have something to talk about. That's what I'm trying to do with… Never mind that but that kind of thing is a good start.**_

_**Yes well I really don't get my name I'm a half desert, half jungle island. I've seen some really beautiful places that are really something to be called red sand. I went to America once, when I was younger and saw the Grand Canyon, god it was beautiful, it made my heart stop. Veloma for now Espagne.**_

_**Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar.**_

* * *

><p>Madagascar,<p>

I've heard that South Africa's been bugging some of you guys. Every family's got that one annoying troublemaker.

Well, when you get back do your investigation. Australia's a fun guy so I didn't think he'd be too mad if you randomly showed up at his house.

Yes, England. It's a long story as to how he and I like each other. We're not 'together' but we're close to it. We've gotten to know each other fairly well in our history together, you'd be shocked as to what we know about each other. I'll try your advice, thanks Maddy!

I get my name, it comes from my culture!

Love,

Spain


	89. Luxembourg and New Mexico 10

AN: It's so loud, inside my head./With words I never said.

Disclaimer- I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spanien,<em>**

**_Hmm... Maybe he is, but it's fun! Don't worry! I won't do it again because we are buddies! So, dude! What's up?_**

**_*has been speniding WAY too much time with America*_**

**_Luxemburg_**

* * *

><p>Lux,<p>

Good. I'm glad you won't be teasing me again, that wasn't fun.

Nothing much, I've just been answering letters and working, like us nations usually do.

You really have been spending too much time with America! But I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Papa,<strong>_

_**...So, do I have to listen to Dad (America)? 'Cause he's not that great of a parent.**_

_**Heh. Texas...Good times.**_

_**Oh. Thanks so much...Stupid Tennessee. **_

_**Max C. Jones**_

* * *

><p>Max,<p>

Yes you do! Even though his parenting skills might be bad, you're still his state, so you have to listen to what he says. Even though you were my baby first, you should listen to America.

Texas made you perverted? I don't even want to know.

You're always welcome in my home, _niño~._

Love,

Papa


	90. England 14 and Atlantis 9

AN: I heard Spain got a main chick, a mistress and some hoes.

**amerique**-I love this idea. Interesting indeed~.

Disclaimer- I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Spain,<strong>_

_**Hello, this is from England. As you have probably heard, I have been in an accident and the doctors apparently diagnosed me with amnesia. Someone recommended me to write letters to people for correspondence in hopes of regaining my memories. It seems that recently before the accident, we have been corresponding. I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**From, England.**_

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

I-I have heard and I'm glad that you're okay.

I came to visit you in the hospital and you didn't recognize me at first. I-It's nice to see that you know me again. That's right, we were talking before the accident and I just can't believe that you lost all your memories. That means you don't remember when you told me….never mind.

Hopefully this helps jog your memories.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Spain,<em>**

**_That's true. I'm glad the attention makes him happy._**

**_Oh, no, it's not that I don't like being like my brother. I actually really admire him, maybe just because eveyone's loved him more. But I just don't want Feli to see me as a sororal or even maternal figure. I suppose... there's other ways I'd want him to see me. I'm not sure._**

**_From,_**

**_Atlantis_**

* * *

><p>Atlantis,<p>

I see what you're talking about.

Other ways…? Like what, if you don't mind me asking.

Love,

Spain


	91. Prussia 5 and Russia 4

AN: Assassin's Creed: Revelations.

Disclaimer-Would I be on here if I did?

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Germany helped you! Damn I knew I shouldn't have told him.**_

_**America already told you I'm guessing, I knew I shouldn't of told Denmark either.**_

_**I didn't say Birdie and Russia we're together! I just said they were hanging out! Besides Birdie told me he has a crush on someone but he wont tell me who.**_

_**YOU were Married to SPECKS! Holy Shit I did not kow that! So thats why Hungary and Germany was keeping me away from both of you!**_

_**Um, Dude I don't play match maker but I will help spread rumors! XD**_

_**PRUSSIA!**_

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

Si! And I'm glad your brother helped me or I would have been in BIG trouble!

Yep, America's already let me in on what you've been saying; him and Denmark.

Oh okay, that clears up a lot of things! Them as friends seems okay to me; I think they have a few things in common. A crush on someone? I think I know who it is~.

Of course I was married to him, it was a long time ago. It didn't work out, but it was fun while it lasted~.

They're both writing me letters so I'll handle the matchmaking, I just need you to spread the rumors. Can you do that for me? I know you can do it, with those rumors you spread about England and I.

Also, have you talked to France lately? I can't seem to get a hold of him.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dearest Spain,<strong>_

_**D-Da, I shall call you friend then. :) **_

_**Oh, you did not recognize why I referred to myself using my human name? **_

_**My gratitude for your help is sincere, I just wish other people would see that. Would you mind if I came over and visited you one day? My sestra will not stop hounding me for answers related to my leaving earlier. **_

_**Oh! If Prussia says anything about Canada and I, please know that we are just friends. I have no romantic feelings towards Matvey and he returns the gesture. There is someone else he likes but I shall not tell.**_

_**Russia ^ J ^**_

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Good, because _tú eres mi amigo~!_

Yeah I did, it just caught me off guard for a second. I'm not used to using our human names that much~!

_I _know that you're thankful for my help, so that's all that should matter. I can see how sweet you are on the inside, you just have to show your sweet side to others. Sure you can come over to my house! _Mi casa es su casa~!_

I know, I know, Prussia already cleared that up. I get it, you guys just like to hang out and that's acceptable.

You know who Canada likes? Oh, come over here and tell me who it is, we might be thinking about the same person~!

Love,

Spain


	92. America 5 and Nigeria 4

AN: Assassin's Creed: Revelations. It has to be mentioned twice because its just _that _EPIC.

Disclaimer-No, I wouldn't be on here if I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

**_You're welcome :)_**

**_I can say your full name fast now and I'm proud that I can._**

**_You need to get back to work Spain. We nations need to be on top of our jobs in order to keep our lands running smoothly._**

**_My personality mirrors Germany's in a way that makes us compatible as friends; that's why we act the way we do. Actually, Switzerland is a nice addition to the mix,_ _his gun control is the best._**

**_I've got a few...anger issues. I don't mean to hurt my brother but sometimes he's just there in the open. I feel bad every time I do it so I apologize to him._**

**_Brazil and I? Together? No Spain, that's not right. Brazil's my best trading partner, my best friend (he'd hug me to death if he knew I called him that) so I couldn't possibly see him like that. There IS someone on my mind though, but he's probably not interested._**

**_S-Spain! Y-You can't just ask a woman something like that! I-I-t's not right! Alfred and I? *blushes* We're friends, and nothing more. I mean, we like a few of the same things, but that can't be seen as romantic...can it?_**

**_You've gotten me all flustered now Spain._**

**_Signed,_**

**_Kinah Oye-Federal Republic of Nigeria_**

* * *

><p>Dear Nigeria,<p>

Oh really? I'd love to hear you say it sometime~!

I know, I know and I'm sorry! It's just sometimes all I want to do is just sleep but I'll get back to work on that report. My boss gets scary when I don't turn in work on time. ^.^;

And that's why you're so scary! But I'm glad that you're making friends with the other nations. If you were my _hija _I'd kiss you~! *blows kiss*

No more beating up your brother Nigeria. I mean it!

_Lo siento, _I guess I didn't know the situation that well. You and Brazil are best friends? How cute~! No wonder you two get along so well, I would have never guessed!

Who is this 'he'? Why don't you think he'll be interested in you? You're such a nice woman! You're smart and strong and independent and beautiful, any man would be lucky to have you~! If I wasn't trying to sort out this thing with England, I'd totally date you, honestly~!

_Lo siento, _but I just had to ask! I didn't meant to fluster you! I was just making an observation! You must have some sort of feelings towards him if it made you react like that. Sometimes the same interests can be seen as cute and sometimes they can't.

Since when were you on first-name basis with America?

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain, <strong>_

_**D-Dude, nothing! I'm just saying that Kinah's nice on the eyes! There's nothing wrong with me saying that! Any guy would be lucky to have her because she's strong and doesn't take shit from nobody. Plus she's-fuck! Can we NOT talk about this now?**_

_**Pfft, me and Denmark are the best bros ever.**_

_**We should totally do that! I wanna know what the hell happened to my phone!**_

_**'Peace and hair grease' is just a saying; it's nice because it rhymes!**_

_**I hope you know you're killing me with this Nigeria thing.**_

_**Peace and fish grease,**_

_**America**_

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

Aww, you're so cute when you're all flustered~! And it's cute that you noticed all those things about her; I think she's interested in someone but she feels that he doesn't even notice her.

I know you are; you two are a dangerous combination.

We should do this at the next world meeting! Gather some of your researchers, I'll get mine and we can see why your phone exploded. I wanna know so bad!

Okay, it confused me for a second! I'll never understand you and your sayings, America.

That little tidbit of Nigeria is working you into a tizzy, so I'll leave you alone for now.

Love,

Spain


	93. Alabama 2 and Philippines 10

AN: School.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiya!<em>**

**_Well thats good im glad to know shes ok. _**

**_She loves taking care of plants, her strawberrys and oranges are the bomb!_**

**_Oh! and hee hee i guess its bad to say that im the prankster of the group. not my fault! its just epic to go and mess with people, expecially some of the other states._**

****

**_Your such an idiot sometimes, my friend._**

**_sorry if Al was causing trouble. He lacks both a fashion sense and commen sense._**

****

**_Hey Gorgey! thats not cool! you know im epic..._**

**_any way sorry for the interuption, G likes busting my chops just because me and flora dont take fashion to seriously._**

**_Al_**

**_P.S I kind of see Prussia as a role model... i dont know if thats bad but it drives Dad up a wall all the time... hee hee_**

* * *

><p>Dear Alabama,<p>

Yeah, she's doing fine.

As long as you're not doing any things that Prussia does, since he's your role model, I see no problem with pranks~! Seriously though, don't follow in his footsteps too much, because some of the things we do aren't legal in any country; I don't know how we get away with them.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Papa,<strong>_

_**Sorry if it's been a while since I last wrote. Work and the SEA (Southeast Asian) Games are keeping me busy at the moment... I'm losing pretty badly too *sigh* 0TL...**_

_**By the way, is everything alright with you, Papa? I was watching the news and Europe seems to be in bad shape ever since Mr. Greece's debt or something. I'm worried... D:**_

_**With love,**_

_**Maria**_

_**The Philippines**_

_**P.S. I sent bananas! XD**_

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

It's okay. Papa's being swamped with work, so he really hasn't had time to respond to any letters.

Hang in there _niña, _you can do it! Papa believes in you~!

Don't worry about me _hija_, I'm fine! I mean, I've been fighting a cold for a while now, but I'm okay; it's nothing a little soup and juice can't solve! No need to worry about your papa, he doesn't want you to worry!

_Gracias_ for the bananas!

Love,

Papa


	94. Madagascar 14 and New Mexico 11

AN: Yusuf Tazim from Assassin's Creed: Revelations. YES.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Manao Ahoana E Espagne,<em>**

**_Yes he's the worst of all of us, he still thinks since he held the Fifa cup compotation he's better than all of us... Stupid bastard. _**

**_I might, or maybe I'll just ask her the next time I see her. _**

**_Australia's a great guy, me and him have been trading since before the second World War, and we meet back when I was under France's rule and him under England 'rule. As much as those two fought because of them we became really good friends. He drops by my place all the time so this is a change in events since it's been like forever since I've actually came to Australia._**

**_You and England are something else; I heard that he had locked you up after he destroyed your armada. I'm sorry if that brings back bad old memories but I was just letting you know what I know. _**

**_You welcome I hope it works for you I'm still working on the book I'm not done with the first chapter yet but I promise I will be soon._**

**_Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar-Maldew Bengado_**

**_P.S.-Please never call me Maddy it just bugs me because as a child that what I was called because no one could pronouns my name._**

* * *

><p>Madagascar,<p>

Yes, Niger's told me about South Africa but she used…explicit words to describe him. She wasn't really happy to be talking about your brother.

Yeah, ask Seychelles who her boyfriend is so we aren't just sitting here speculating. Out of curiosity, I just want to know!

Aww, you and Australia sound so cute together~!

_Inglaterra _and I are an interesting combination. Back then, he chained me to a pole in the cargo area of the ship and-yeah, let's not talk about that anymore. We've changed from that, our relationship is better now and I'm glad that it is.

Okay, I can wait for the book! And I'm sorry for calling you Maddy, that's my nickname for you in my head. Sorry!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Papa,<strong>_

_**Aw. Okay then. But do you know how weird that sounds to me? Whatever, I get what you are saying.**_

_**I wish I didn't ether. Meh.**_

_**Yay. I'm already on my way to see you~ I can't wait~**_

_**Max C. Jones**_

_**PS: I brought along some of my famous roasted green chili for you.**_

* * *

><p>Max,<p>

I know it sounds weird, but you are America's state. Compared to the rest of us countries, America is fairly young, like a teenager.

Hopefully you and Texas are getting along now.

I can't wait to see you either~! I also can't wait to try your chili~!

Love,

Papa


	95. Prussia 6 and Texas 9

AN: FRANCE, I MISS YOUUUUUUUU D:

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain,<em>**

**_TELL ME! I need to know who Birdie likes! He wont tell me! No matter how much I ask!_**

**_So, you'll handle the matchmaking and I spread the rumors? alright! I'll do it! It'll give us something to talk over! Besides how awesome I am, of course!_**

**_Actually, now that I think about it I haven't talked to France in awhile either. DUDE! We need to get back in acion! we're losing our touch, the BAD TOUCH! We need to get together as the BAD TOUCH TRIO again and soon!_**

**_Prussia! aka AWESOME!_**

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

I can't tell you because I'm sworn to secrecy by….other parties.

Yep, I'll take care of the matchmaking and you spread those rumors but we've got to be super sneaky about it. Nigeria's pretty violent when she's provoked and she's smart so watch who you talk to.

Yes we do! I want to spend some time with my best friends again! The Bad Touch Trio hasn't caused much trouble in a while!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Papa,<em>**

**_Si. Sure we are._**

**_So how have you been? I hope the economy hasn't been to bad lately- not that I care really, but I feel obligated to ask you._**

**_Texas_**

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

I'm glad we're getting better; I hated that tension between us.

I've been better, nothing to worry about really. I mean, I've been fighting a cold for a while now, but I'm okay; nothing a little rest and relaxation can't fix.

How have you been?

Love,

Papa


	96. Tobago 3 and Luxembourg 11

AN: Holy shit.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>B-B-Big Brother Spain!<em>**

**_It's Tobago! R-R-Reina has been-_**

**_S-S-She's-She's g-g-gone!_**

**_I don't know what happend! W-We wen to the cinema, and when we were walking down the street, Someone hit me in the head and everything got dizzy and then I heard Big Sis screaming and then I think it was men taking her and I found my way home and now I'm writing you! I already called the police, but they still have not found her. Now I am all alone in this house except for Trini's turtle, Kinky! It's so dark and I'm scared! And Russia's been stalking us lately! B-B-Big Brother?_**

**_Love, T-T-Tabago_**

* * *

><p>Tobago,<p>

What?

Okay keep calm and just follow my instructions. Turn on all the lights in the house, I know it's dark and scary, but the lights should make you feel safe; take Kinky with you to keep you company.

After you do that, go to one room in the house and stay there, make sure you have a phone and Kinky there with you. Try to text me every hour to let me know how you're doing and I'll help in the investigation.

Russia's been stalking you? I'll have a talk with him soon. He's been trying to make friends lately but I don't think he'd stoop so low as to kidnapping.

Stay calm, everything will be alright; I know it will.

Love,

Big brother

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spanien,<strong>_

_**... I'm sorry...**_

_**Same!**_

_**It's a bad thing. But now I've kicked him to Russia. Hopefully, they don't start the third world war...**_

_**Luxembourg**_

* * *

><p>Lux,<p>

I accept your apology.

I've been super busy lately, but the work of a nation is never done, as Germany would say.

I don't know, America might be annoying, but he's a nice guy. You sent him to Russia? Oh, I hope they don't anything stupid.

Love,

Spain


	97. England 15 and New Mexico 12

AN: Poor Spain, back to square one.

Disclaimer- Hetalia, Y U NO MINE?

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To F*cking Spain,<strong>_

_**Hah! You've just been trolled-**_

_**To Mr. Carriedo,**_

_**DON'T MIND WHAT WAS WRITTEN ABOVE-IT WASN'T ME! Anyway, it's nice that you've deemed it appropriate to respond to my letter for help in regaining my memories. I can't imagine why, thinking back on what I've done to you. Somehow, the letters I've apparently received from you were all gone-I couldn't find any except the first one in my place.**_

_**America was over in my place this afternoon, looking after me since the accident. But for some reason he keeps carrying a polar bear around and turns half invisible. Lord knows what goes on in the heads of youngsters these days.**_

_**How have you been? I hope this letter wasn't an inconvenience-I've sent some scones along with this as a gift. Hopefully you'll eat them. N-not that I'm extremely g-grateful or anything. **_

_**From, England**_

_**P.S. Just calling you Spain is too informal, but 'Mr. Spain' sounds weird, so can I go with 'Mr. Carriedo'?**_

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

All my letters to you are _gone_?

Of course I responded to you, it would've been rude of me if I didn't! Plus, we're different from whom we were in the past; forgive and forget.

America with a polar bear? I don't know why he would have a polar bear, but knowing America, he'd have one as a pet.

Oh, I've been fine for the most part; just been fighting a cold that just won't go away. No, no, your letter is fine, I've kind of been waiting to hear from you. I also got the scones and they were good, for the most part.

'Mr. Carriedo' is fine, but we're on good terms with each other so you can call me Spain, I don't mind.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Papa,<em>**

**_True._**

**_...Yeah. We get along just we have our moments._**

**_Cool. I'll be there in an hour or so~_**

**_Max C. Jones_**

* * *

><p>Max,<p>

I'm glad you two are getting better.

Okay, see you soon~!

Love,

Papa


	98. Madagascar 15 and Puerto Rico 2

AN: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I might end this letter thing soon. Depending on how college will treat me next semester, I don't know if I can keep this up.

Disclaimer- Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Manao Ahoana E Espagne,<em>**

**_I wouldn't expect anything less from Niger._**

**_Well I found out who it is but it kind of surprises me really. You know Senborga, did I spell that right? Well she's going out with one of the Itlains some how... _**

**_I'm back home and I'm currently a come pleat wreck. I finally got the guts to tell him and what he do, told me he wasn't into men. I'm going to go curl up in my room and eat a tub of Mango ice cream and watch old movies..._**

**_The book is currently on hatuis because of this mistake of mine. Talk to ya later._**

**_Sincerely The Republic of Madagaskar- Maldew Bengado._**

* * *

><p>Madagascar,<p>

Seychelles and Seborga? Awww, how cute~! Tell her congrats for me~!

It's okay Maldew, there's a lot of other fish in the sea! I believe that there's someone out there for all of us, nations and humans, whom we belong with. Don't let this rejection get you down, there is someone out there who will love you and treat you right.

Try to keep your head up :3

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**I guess...it could've been worse...I could be living with England or that bastard France. Maybe even the Netherlands...**_

_**Spain, I've been wondering...in the past, what was I to you? Usually, I wouldn't ask questions like this but now I want to know. Answer honestly or I swear I will shoot you.**_

_**From,**_

_**Puerto Rico**_

* * *

><p>Dear Puerto Rico,<p>

Yeah, it could have been worse.

What were you to me? Hmm, let me think about this because I really don't want to be shot. I liked all of my colonies while they were under my care; I might not have shown it as much as you all would have liked, but I cared in some ways. You were kind of like my best-kept secret. I know I forgot about you some of those years but you were on my mind.

Love,

Spain


	99. Prussia 7 and Atlantis 10

AN: As long as America and Nigeria don't find out….

**A. G. Acid**-It's your choice, you could be our France or get one of your friends to do it~. Any way is fine with me.

Disclaimer- Hetalia, Y U NO MINE?

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**Mien Gott! Tell me dammit! I feel so weird not knowing!T_T TELL ME WHO MATTIE LIKES!**_

_**Kesesesese! Check out mah blog I've already started to spread rumors!**_

_**kesese! The Bad Touch Trio is back in action! When and Where do you want to meet my good pal?**_

_**-PruBen**_

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

I'm not telling you~! And you can't make me talk!

Oh I read those, you're doing a great job so far! The one where they were seen 'creeping out of a hotel' is _mi favorito _so far.

Si! We are back with a vengeance! We could meet up at my house later on this week, I'll have a little down time then~!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spain,<strong>_

_**...Well... I...**_

_**I like him.**_

_**Do not tell him. That's my job. If you say anything I will KILL YOU.**_

_**-Atlantis**_

* * *

><p>Atlantis,<p>

You like Feli? Aww, how cuuuuute~! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me; it's not my business anyway.

My lips are sealed.

Love,

Spain


	100. Pennslyvania 2 and Tobago 4

Disclaimer- Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey!<strong>_

_**Don't worry I didn't do anything...that brutal. Tell Gil that he's an idiot for me.**_

_**Oh, tell them I said hi!**_

_**O.o Who's the confession from? My papa? Mind. Fucked. Should I be scared?**_

_**Good luck...You'll need it! Thanks for calling me Penn, I hate me real name. Sylvia... It just isn't me, ya know? **_

_**Love**_

_**Penn**_

* * *

><p>Dear Penn,<p>

Sure, I'll tell him for you.

Your siblings say hi!

Don't worry, your papa didn't confess to me, another country did. A certain blonde-haired, green eyed nation with furry eyebrows.

Gracias~! And you're welcome, you asked me to call you Penn so I did. I happen to like my human name, Antonio, it just rolls off the tongue.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aye-Aye, Big Brother! I will follow your instructions.<em>**

**_The police told me they have some leads, and that they have a good idea as to where she is._**

**_I'm super worried, but I'm tring to stay calm._**

**_Love, Tobago_**

* * *

><p>Tobago,<p>

Good. Less worry for me.

Everything will be alright. We'll find her and bring her home safe. Keep Kinky with you and continue to text me, so I know that you're okay.

We'll find Reina.

Love,

Big Brother


	101. Washington and Missouri 1

AN: States! Haha, '_fruking'._

Disclaimer- Do it for the city, 'cause you know I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello Mister Spain! <strong>_

_**It's Washington here-one of 50 united states. The subject of you has been talked about a LOT recently between all of us recently.**_

_**Alaska somehow found that you are friends now with Mister Russia, and wanted to both applaud you for not running away the moment he talked to you and being concerned for your metal health because of the same thing. But he's too shy to actually WRITE a letter to you, so I'm doing it for him.**_

_**Also, I saw California with tomatoes, eating them like a person eats an apple... Is that how you're supposed to eat them? I've only had them a couple times, diced in little cubes for salad or tacos.**_

_**Hoping to hear from you,**_

_**Washington State**_

* * *

><p>Dear Washington,<p>

Hola~!

I guess I must be popular amongst you states, a few of you have been writing me~!

Tell Alaska not to worry, I'm fine. _Rusia _is actually quite nice once you get to know him. Last time I checked, my mind was working right, so I'm not crazy!

About California and tomatoes, I've eaten them like that for as long as I can remember, but it's your choice as to how you eat them.

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Spain,<em>**

**_Hello Spain! ^^ I'm one of America's States, Missouri. I'm stalking Prussia at the moment... he never lets me hug him now.. ;_; Anyways, how have you been doing lately? :D Oh, also.. don't you think England is fruking adorable? I try to hug him sometimes, but he only glares at me like I'm France or something. Heh, well, I WAS raised by him once, soo.. ^^''_**

**_Love, Missouri_**

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Hello! I've been fine for the most part, thanks for asking. How are you?

You've been stalking Prussia? I don't think he'll like that. Why would you want to stalk Prussia?

_Inglaterra _is too cute for words, but don't be upset if he brushes you off when you try to hug him. He's the type where the less physical contact, the better. He glares at everyone who tries to touch him.

Love,

Spain


	102. Texas 10 and Lily 1

AN: I like speaking Spanish.

Disclaimer- Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letters to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Papa,<em>**

**_Same here, I guess._**

**_Good. Seeing you hurt is, unsettling.. _**

**_Texas_**

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Don't worry, your papa is fine! He'll be even better if he can find his box of tissue that's mysteriously disappeared from his office.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola España!<em>**

_****_Me llamo Lily, y estoy estudiando Español a la universidad de Cantabria. Err...Well, at least I'm supposed to be...I don't actually know where I am right now._****_

_****_Estoy un poquitito perdido... I got off the plane in Santander, and I tried to follow the map my brother lent me...but it would appear that his map is actually a map of the USA! He TOLD me that it was the best map I could find! *crossed out obscenities about the stupidity of brothers*_****_

_****_Anyway, I saw this add in a local paper that said the personification of Spain was writing letters, and I thought "hey, might as well give it a shot. Maybe he knows where I am". I don't think anyone around here is speaking Spanish...or at least...it doesn't sound like it...I think I may have wandered into Basque Country...Por favor, if you are not too busy, do you think you might be able to um...come and save me? It...it's starting to get dark a-and I'm all alone. T-tengo miedo..._**  
><strong><em><br>-Lily_****_

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Hola~!

_¿Está estudiando a Español? Les puedo decir!_

Hmmm, your brother doesn't sound too reliable if he's given you a map of the United States. Doesn't he know you're in Spain?

_No tengas miedo! _I'll come and get you, you shouldn't be out by yourself at night! Just stay where you are and I'll be on my way. How did you get Basque Country? Nevermind, I'm on my way.

Love,

Spain


	103. Washington 2 and England 16

AN: I'll keep this going as long as I can, but if school starts to consume most of my time, expect super late updates.

I would like to roleplay as Spain but I don't wanna roleplay Spamano.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letter to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi again, Mister Spain.<em>**

**_You are rather popular. We chatter about pretty much anything or anyone when bored, so when the subject of letters came up at our last sleepover, quite a few of us decided to write to you. (You are considered a nice person, after all.)_**

**_M'kay. That's quite a relief. (But Russia's so SCARY! And intimidating, and tall, and scaaaary...)_**

**_Okay...That's a pretty neutral answer, you sound sorta like Mister Japan! I guess I'll stick to my apples for now..._**

**_Glad you replied,_**

**_Washington State_**

* * *

><p>Dear Washington,<p>

Aww, you all think I'm nice? Thank you, you all are so sweet~!

Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I don't know why people have been asking about my sanity lately….

You're welcome~! I would never ignore a letter!

Love,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong><em>D-Dear An-Antonio<em>**

_**W-well, you said that we were on good terms, s-so I thought that I could call you by name. S-sorry- I mean, I don't care whether you mind or not. It's none of your business what I call you. There!**_

_**I've been regaining memories...the latest I could recall was around the early 1900s. Although what America-I mean, Canada (strange boy, he's the owner of the polar bear)-told me about the world wars were shocking.**_

_**Remember the time when we were on good terms and banded together with some of the others to prevent France from attacking? In the late 1600s? He kept on molesting you and the Netherlands so the cheap bloke got really pissed. We formed the coalition...good days...**_

_**From, England**_

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Si, sí, call me whatever you want _Inglaterra_.

Late 1600s?

Yes, I remember those days. That was when Netherlands was trying to leave me. That was a rough time and Francia wasn't making it any better. But you were there…

Love,

Spain


	104. New Mexico 13 and Atlantis 11

AN: Spain abuses the tilde. _Lo siento_.

AILOVE-Ahhh! I've missed writing these letters! You've got an account? Sweetness!

Discalimer- Hetalia no mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Spain's Letter to the World~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Papa,<em>**

**_Yeah. But if he gets in my lawn I'll sick my dogs on him._**

**_Hahaha~ I see the airport~_**

**_Max C. Jones_**

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Don't do that, that's mean.

I'll be waiting for you in the terminal! I'll have a sign and everything!

See you soon and love you,

Papa~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spain,<em>**

**_Thank you please don't._**

**_I just... Oh, he's the sweetest thing I've ever seen. I don't see how you can NOT like him._**

**_From,_**

**_Atlantis_**

* * *

><p>Atlantis,<p>

He _is _the sweetest thing ever. He was so cute when he was young, especially when he used to wear those little dresses! Just adorable!

I'm glad you confessed that to me, I know it must've been hard keeping that in. Don't worry, I won't tell him a thing. You have my word.

Love,

Spain


End file.
